<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rooting For You by Olivia_Mockingbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267814">Rooting For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Mockingbird/pseuds/Olivia_Mockingbird'>Olivia_Mockingbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crimson Dawn (Star Wars), F/M, Mandalorian Clans (Star Wars), Order 66, Post-Order 66, Star Wars: Rebels References, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Mockingbird/pseuds/Olivia_Mockingbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maul, Ahsoka, and Rex team up to survive Order 66 and Morai, Ahsoka’s guardian convor, tries to help Maul get his shit together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 19 BBY | Hyperspace | Maul’s PoV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d doomed them all.</p><p>The half-Jedi had set him loose like a wild animal, hoping he’d be put down before he could cause trouble for <em>her</em>. She hadn’t even given him a weapon, not that he needed one.</p><p>Either way, she’d underestimated him and he’d forced the <em>Venator</em>-class Star Destroyer to fall out of hyperspace, which was now in the process of crashing into one of the moons of Bogden. He wondered if <em>this</em> was the type of chaos she meant, he had the feeling that, in his rage, he’d gone slightly overboard.</p><p>But no, it was good that the ship was crashing, that there would be no survivors, that there would be nothing left for Sidious to salvage or manipulate.</p><p>In the grand scheme of things it wouldn’t make a huge difference, given the amount of resources Sidious now had at his disposal, but it was better than nothing.</p><p>He’d always found beauty in destruction; it was one of the few things he had control over once Sidious took him as a child, so he stalked towards the hanger knowing that would be the best view of their imminent demise. </p><p>He paused before entering the hanger. There was a battalion of clones on the other side of the door, but they weren’t waiting for him. The half-Jedi was still alive. </p><p>And a clone, one of the clones’ presence in the Force was still as clear as it should be, the fog of Order 66 hadn’t affected him. Not that it did him any good. The half-Jedi and the rogue clone were going to be dead before the ship hit atmo.</p><p>The thought of that struck him oddly. He was going to die on this ship <em>alone</em>. </p><p>The fact that he was so conflicted about that idea forced him to swallow his pride and try, once again, to reach out to the half-Jedi.</p><p>
  <em>Lady Tano?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maul? You’re still alive?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry to disappoint.</em>
</p><p><em>Did you do this?</em>, she demanded, clearly referring to the current state of the ship.</p><p>
  <em>You said you wanted chaos, and before you say ‘I didn’t mean destroy the hyperdrive,’ I’m going to ask once more, care to give me a fighting chance?</em>
</p><p>He could almost feel her holding her breath.</p><p>
  <em>Okay. I already turned off the tractor beam. If you, Rex, and I can get to a ship, we just have to avoid blaster fire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On my count then. One.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Three.</em>
</p><p>He burst through the door and immediately called the saber staff the half-Jedi still had hooked on her belt into his hand and ignited the crimson blades.</p><p>As he anticipated, he instantly received the clones undivided attention, he had a feeling Sidious ensured that there were special instructions regarding him embedded in Order 66.</p><p>The clone took the opportunity to make a break towards a transport, blasting clones out of the way. The half-Jedi, however, seemed frozen. He was busy deflecting blasts back at the clones and utilizing butterfly twists to weave through the onslaught while she just stood there, tracking his movements with her eyes.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing Tano?! Get out of here!” he shouted at her. He knew there was a legitimate chance that all he would be able to do is buy her and the clone time to escape. She looked towards the clone who was getting ready to take off and then back at him, seeming to make up her mind.</p><p>Instead of running away, like he’d ordered her to, she found her way to him and they ended up back to back, cutting their way to the ship together.</p><p>The clone got the ship in the air and the three of them were crowded in the cockpit as he carefully guided them through the debris field as the ship began to break apart in the atmosphere. But his arms were shaking badly and he looked like he was going into shock.</p><p>“Move,” he grunted, shoving the clone out of the way and taking over the controls. He was slightly thrown off when neither of his companions objected, “Tano, keep him calm; make sure he’s not going to try to kill us.”</p><p>“I took out his inhibitor chip,” she hissed, “I’m more concerned about <em>you</em> trying to murder <em>us, Maul</em>.”</p><p>“If I wanted either of you dead, I wouldn’t have helped.”</p><p>“You’d be dead too.”</p><p>“Yes, so this is actually a major inconvenience for me.”</p><p>She didn’t have anything to snap back with in reply and turned to the clone.</p><p>He tried to tune out their conversation, he needed to figure out what their next moves were going to be. He’d sent his Shadow Collective into hiding, so he didn’t have any allies the three of them could turn to immediately. </p><p>“…they were my brothers Ahsoka. My brothers. And I killed them…”</p><p>Brothers. The clone wasn’t the only one who had lost a brother to Sidious. He didn’t even get a moment to grieve Savage. He was next to him when he took his last breath and then it was nothing but pain until Death Watch freed him and he couldn’t afford to show such a weakness in front of his acolytes.</p><p>He growled, frustrated that he was even considering doing this, but nevertheless, corrected their course and headed towards the moon’s surface.</p><p>“Maul,” the half-Jedi’s voice called out sharply, “what are you doing? Why are you taking us back?”</p><p>“We can’t let the Empire know we survived, and he deserves the chance to say goodbye to his brothers,” he replied, trying to keep his voice as indifferent as possible.</p><p>She sat down heavily in the co-pilot seat and sighed. “Did you have a brother?” she asked quietly.</p><p>He wasn’t sure which surprised him more, the question itself or the lack of hatred in her voice.</p><p>He swallowed loudly, “I was taken before I could know any of my brothers, but one of them saved me years later, after Kenobi took my legs.”</p><p>She was silent and he glanced over at her, she had crossed her arms protectively across her chest and was frowning at the floor.</p><p>“Not sure which follow-up question to ask Lady Tano? There <em>are</em> many to choose from,” he quipped, trying to get a reaction.</p><p>She huffed out a laugh and looked up at him. He quirked a brow at her.</p><p>“Obi-Wan always said he cut you in half.”</p><p>“Of course that’s how he tells it. I’m mechanical from the hip sockets down, though it should’ve killed me either way.”</p><p>“Why didn’t it?”</p><p>“The Dark side. If you feed it enough pain and hatred, you can survive anything,” he paused before somberly adding, “You’ll also lose your mind and all sense of self…I don’t recommend it.”</p><p>She looked like she wanted to ask more questions, which made it convenient that he’d just landed the shuttle and had an excuse to walk away from her.</p><p>The clone was in the back of the shuttle hunched over himself, so he went about searching for the supplies they’d need and was shocked when the clone spoke.</p><p>“You and I have something in common,” his voice was hoarse.</p><p>He didn’t say anything in return, but turned towards him and nodded to indicate he was listening.</p><p>“We were both fucking pawns. Pawns that Sidious manipulated and threw away once he was done with us. We’re worthless,” he finished bitterly.</p><p>“You’re wrong,” he said with a conviction that surprised even himself, “We’re proof Sidious doesn’t have complete control of the Galaxy. He used us, but he hasn’t beaten us, not yet. The entirety of my species was wiped out on Sidious’s orders. My brother, Savage, and I were the only ones left. And then Sidious killed him in front of me. I have no one left. But you, you might still have brothers out there who haven’t succumbed to Order 66,” he paused, “And if you <em>are</em> the only one left,” another pause as he handed him a shovel, “the least we can do is give them an honorable send off.”</p><p>He stepped out of the shuttle and headed towards the wreckage with the clone following a few paces behind.</p><p>“Why are you helping?” the clone called out.</p><p>He stopped short and considered him, “Like you said, we have something in common and contrary to popular belief I am capable to empathy and compassion. I just choose to not act on it.”</p><p>“Why act on it now? Seems pretty late for that.”</p><p>“We may not be brothers by blood, Captain, but in experience, we are painfully familiar.”</p><p>The clone considered him and then stepped closer, sticking his hand out to shake, “My name is Rex, just Rex.”</p><p>He chuckled to himself before gripping the other man’s forearm, “Maul, just Maul.”</p><p>They let go as the half-Jedi approached them. He was glad to see that she had hooked her saber to her belt.</p><p>“You both ready?” she asked as she reached them.</p><p>“After you Lady Tano,” he replied as they walked to the remains of the Star Destroyer in silence. </p><p>They didn’t speak for the remainder of the daylight hours. Maul dug graves and the half-Jedi and Rex retrieved the bodies and salvaged any supplies they could. They still hadn’t finished by the time the sun set and Rex was the one to break the silence.</p><p>“So, should we just set up camp here for tonight and deal with everything else in the morning?”</p><p>“I fully support that,” the half-Jedi groaned as she appeared to try to work out a crick in her neck.</p><p>“I’ll take first watch,” he supplied, slightly shocked when neither of them objected to that and even more so when they fell asleep within minutes.</p><p>He was glad that Rex hadn’t voiced what “everything” they had to deal with in the morning was. There was something daunting about the idea of facing this new Galaxy without the people he survived the transition with.</p><p>The night was still and quiet. He hadn’t seen any native creatures on the moon thus far, which made the sudden appearance of a convor rather startling. It seemed to have come into being on a tree branch above where the half-Jedi was currently asleep.</p><p>It hooted softly and took flight, circling above them before disappearing into thin air. He stood in surprise and willed himself to see further into the night sky, the bird couldn’t have just vanished like that.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>He’d woken her up. </p><p>To cover for his own lapse in awareness he sat down closer to the fire and began poking at it, “The fire died down too much.”</p><p>She didn’t reply, but he could feel her watching him.</p><p>Then the convor came back and dug its talons into him slightly as it tried to perch on his horns.</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>The half-Jedi was laughing and desperately trying to stay quiet while he attempted to dislodge the bird.</p><p>The half-Jedi stood up and walked towards him, holding her hand out, “Come here, Morai,” and the convor happily made itself at home on her shoulder.</p><p>“You know this convor?”</p><p>She nodded, “Her name’s Morai, she seems to just pop up from time to time, always watching over me.”</p><p>“So she’s not your typical convor then?”</p><p>“No, she’s an embodiment of the Light side, she tends to appear when I’m in danger.”</p><p>“Then why is she here now? I pose no threat to you.”</p><p>Morai hooted softly again and fluttered back over to him, peering up at him from his shoulder.</p><p>“She’s not here to protect me from you. No…This…This is something else.”</p><p>They were silent for a beat before the convor decided she preferred to perch on his horns.</p><p>The half-Jedi was biting her lip and shaking with silent laughter again.</p><p>“Lady Tano, could you please remove your bird from my head?”</p><p>“I’m afraid Morai does whatever she wants; you’re out of luck,” she paused before asking, “Why do you call me that? Lady Tano?”</p><p>“You are not a Jedi, therefore Lady Tano is the most respectful and appropriate title.”</p><p>“You respect me?”</p><p>“Immensely. If you have thought I was mocking you, I apologize; that had not been my intention. I wouldn’t have so desperately wanted to team up with you if I didn’t think you were an equal.”</p><p>“Well, since we’re equals, you should call me Ahsoka.”</p><p>“Ahsoka,” he whispered the name, testing it out. </p><p>“I heard the conversation you had with Rex. I- I’m sorry for your loss.”</p><p>“Sadly, you and Rex now know that type of loss.”</p><p>“You said you were taken…” she ventured.</p><p>“Sidious took me when I was a young child. Raised me, if you could call what he did ‘child rearing.’ I was weak, so I could only handle so much pain before I was willing and able to do anything to make it stop. Once my brother saved me, I wanted nothing but revenge. And that cost me the last person who cared about me. You and Rex are lucky to have each other.”</p><p>Ahsoka opened her mouth as if to say something but Morai took the opportunity to take off into the air, circling around them a few times before disappearing, leaving him with scratches from her talons.</p><p>“I don’t think she likes me.”</p><p>“I’ve never seen her come within a foot of anyone other than me. I think she likes you a little too much,” Ahsoka laughed, he was shocked by how badly he wanted to hear that laugh again, “I’ll get some bacta for your <em>wounds.</em>"</p><p>He watched her as she moved and rummaged through the supplies. There was something wild but truly elegant about her. He shook his head, there was no point in following that path. Attachments were a weakness that could be exploited and he was already dangerously close to being invested in her continued survival. </p><p>Ahsoka tried to apply the bacta herself first, but the way he flinched put them both on edge. </p><p>“Sorry,” he muttered.</p><p>“My montrals are sensitive too,” she murmured in reply, providing them both with an easy out to avoid discussing the various traumas they’d both experienced.</p><p>She tried again and he let out a deep breath, exhaling against her skin as she worked around his horns. Her free hand was propped on his shoulder and he placed his own hand over it, gripping tightly until she was done. She squeezed his hand in return when she finished. </p><p>“Thank you…Ahsoka,” </p><p>She blinked at him owlishly, “You’re welcome…Maul.”</p><p>“You should go back to sleep, the sun won’t be up for a few more hours.”</p><p>“You’re right,” she mumbled, making no move to go back over to her area.</p><p>“You’re afraid to close your eyes,” he knew the terror of nightmares all too well, the need to stay awake despite the body screaming for sleep.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>He readjusted himself so he was leaning back against the tree and crossed his legs so that there was space in his lap for her.</p><p>“Come here,” he said quietly.</p><p>She shuffled over and curled up against his chest, leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>“I’ll be here when you wake up,” he whispered against her montrals.</p><p>“I know,” she sighed, looping her arms loosely around his neck.</p><p>A soft hooting alerted him to Morai perched on a branch above them. She observed him silently, head tilted. He nodded, the convor could count on him to protect Ahsoka because somehow in a matter of days she had managed to make a space for herself in his head and he was honestly glad to have her there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly I don’t know what this is. It could end up being an actual story or just vaguely related one-shots. Or this could be all I write. Maulsoka has taken over my life. Welcome to the dumpster fire!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 19 BBY | Moon of Bogden | Maul’s PoV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was odd having the half-Jedi in his arms. There was a vulnerability to it and it was infinitely more intimate than any actual couplings he’d taken part in. He supposed his intentions played a bigger part than his actions. He’d never tried to provide comfort, it was always about getting what he wanted and making sure she got what she wanted simply because his pride wouldn’t allow for anything less. He wasn’t used to caring and the gentleness between them unnerved him. </p><p>But he promised he’d be there when she woke up. And though he technically wouldn’t have been breaking his promise if he shoved her off his lap and onto the ground, he kept his arms around her. At the very least, it seemed like the convor was less likely to materialize and dive bomb him if he was holding Ahsoka. </p><p>The sky gradually lightened and Rex began to stir. The urge to fling the half-Jedi away from him came back, he couldn’t imagine she’d want to be caught in this vulnerable, if not compromising, of a position. But that probably would’ve fractured any burgeoning trust, so he let her sleep and hoped Rex wouldn’t say anything about it.</p><p>Rex looked over to the area Ahsoka had originally staked out for herself before noticing her asleep in his arms. Thankfully, all he did was shrug, “Did you sleep at all last night?”</p><p>“You both seemed to need it more.”</p><p>He nodded, “Thanks, but you’re sleeping on the shuttle once we leave, we all need to be rested if we’re going keep each other alive.”</p><p>He chuckled, “Very well.”</p><p>The convor flew overhead, calling out and startled Ahsoka awake. His hold on her was already loose so she ended up jumping out of his lap, looking around bewilderedly before her gaze settled on him.</p><p>“You stayed,” she said softly, only for him to hear.</p><p>“Sleep well, Commander?” Rex teased.</p><p>The blue of her lekku and montrals deepened and the white markings on her face stood out as her cheeks darkened.</p><p>To save the both of them from further embarrassment, he changed the subject, “We should finish up here quickly; the Empire will send someone to this moon to figure out what happened sooner rather than later.”</p><p>“Right,” Ahsoka gritted out and walked ahead of them towards the wreckage.</p><p>They finished burying the men within a few hours and he hung back to allow Rex space to say goodbye. He unhooked his saber from his belt, weighing it in his hand before coming to a decision. He wasn’t sure the red blades suited him anymore anyway, so he flung the saber as hard as he could into the depths of the smoldering wreckage.</p><p>It was a relief to no longer be carrying it.</p><p>“What the hell was that, Maul?” Ahsoka hissed.</p><p>He hasn’t realized she’d come over to stand by him.</p><p>“Giving the impression that I’m dead. You should consider doing the same.”</p><p>“I thought you wanted a fighting chance?”</p><p>“And now having a fighting chance is dependent on us concealing our identities.”</p><p>She nodded, “I didn’t think I’d ever be leaving my sabers behind, let alone twice. I was going to be a part of the Order for my entire life, now this is the second time I’ve walked away.”</p><p>He turned his head to look at her as she let her saber roll limply out of her grasp.</p><p>“You are no Jedi, Lady Tano. You’ve never fit in the Order; you’re too balanced. When the time is right, you will be presented with the opportunity to make the sabers you were always meant to wield.”</p><p>“And what do I do in the mean time?”</p><p>He sighed, “I don’t know. I don’t know what any of us are supposed to do.”</p><p>The convor appeared again and settled on his shoulder.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at it, waiting for its silent insight.</p><p>Ahsoka looked at them quizzically, “What about your Shadow Collective?”</p><p>The convor gave him a reproachful look at the mention of his crime syndicate.</p><p>“Now is not the time for me to contact them.”</p><p>“Well, when it <em>is</em> time for you to contact them, what happens?”</p><p>“You need not worry Lady Tano, neither you nor Rex will find an enemy in the Underworld. I’ll even smooth things over with the Pykes for you and the Martez sisters.”</p><p>Ahsoka blushed, “You knew that was me?”</p><p>“It wasn’t particularly difficult to piece together, Lady Tano.”</p><p>“I- Thank you. And I told you, it’s Ahsoka, you don’t have to relegate using my first name to only in the middle of night.”</p><p>He felt the tips of his ears burn, he didn’t think she’d actually bring that up, he cleared his throat harshly, “Very well, Ahsoka.”</p><p>Morai took off as Rex came back over to them, sans helmet. </p><p>“Where to?” Rex seemed to assume and have no qualms with them working together indefinitely. </p><p>“Mandalore?” he unhelpfully suggested.</p><p>There was a pause and he began to rethink his misguided quip when Rex burst out laughing and he tried to bite back a grin. Ahsoka was glaring at both of them.</p><p>“How is that funny?!” Ahsoka shouted.</p><p>“How is it <em>not</em>?” Rex managed between wheezes, “This entire situation is so fucked. I mean we’re working with <em>Maul</em>- no offense,” he quickly added.</p><p>“None taken.”</p><p>“And it turns out that not only do the three of us work surprisingly well together, but we also all have a disturbing amount in common,” Rex dissolved into laughter again.</p><p>Ahsoka didn’t look impressed, “Well, we still need to get off this moon, so any other hilarious ideas you need to get off your chest, Maul?”</p><p>“No, that was the only one, Lady Tano.”</p><p>She bared her teeth and stepped into his personal space as she threatened him, “I will put a muzzle on you if I have to.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but grin; she was just too much fun to rile up.</p><p>He leaned forward so their faces were inches away and whispered, “Oh I’d love to see you try it, Ahsoka.”</p><p>She gasped slightly, eyes widening as she stepped back. “Whatever,” she grumbled.</p><p>“Dathomir is close,” Rex suggested, having gotten ahold of himself.</p><p>She looked to him, “Maul, would we be safe there?”</p><p>“We should be. Sidious had every last person on my planet slaughtered; he has no reason to go back,” he paused, trying to push the heartache away. “We’d really only have to worry about the rancors.”</p><p>Ahsoka sucked in a deep breath and exhaled harshly, “If we’re going to a planet with rancors roaming free, we shouldn’t have thrown away our sabers.”</p><p>“You don’t need a saber to defend yourself from a rancor,” he replied cryptically.</p><p>“Fine, Dathomir it is; let’s get going.”</p><p>He headed straight for the bunk once they were on the shuttle while Rex got settled in the cockpit. Ahsoka seemed to be hovering in the space between the two areas.</p><p>The bunk was too small to fit him, so he ended up with one leg hanging off it and the other propped up against the wall and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Why aren’t you piloting? We’re going to <em>your</em> planet.”</p><p>He sighed, but kept his eyes closed, “I only know it marginally better than you or Rex. I may have been born there, but my only memories of it are from the few times I’ve been there since the start of the Clone Wars. Besides, Rex gave me a direct order to sleep.”</p><p>“Is that your way of telling me to leave you alone?”</p><p>“I don’t do passive aggressive. If I wanted you to go away, I would’ve said so.”</p><p>She didn’t say anything in reply, but he could still sense her next to him. Finally, she sat down, her back against the bunk. </p><p>He’d never say it, but he was glad she stayed. The Force felt wounded, but her presence dulled the pain. He still fought to stay semiconscious; he couldn’t risk having a nightmare in front of other people. Instead he used the sound of her breathing to center himself and meditate.</p><p>It relaxed him enough that he didn’t jump when Ahsoka reached up and gently took one of his hands in hers. He stayed still, curious as to what she was doing, she seemed to be trying not wake him up. She peeled his glove off and began tracing the black patterns tattooed on his red skin with her fingers. It was ridiculous how much smaller her hands were compared to his.</p><p>He risked opening his eyes and observed her for a moment. She was calmer than before, unaware of the pair of eyes on her. He brushed against her presence in the Force, it seemed like she was using him as an anchor to meditate. He wondered if she’d sensed him doing the same thing.</p><p>She made another pass around his markings and he took the opportunity to lace their fingers together and squeezed gently. She jumped and stiffened instantly, looking up at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“Sorry!”</p><p>“If you were actually sorry, you would’ve snatched your hand away,” he nodded towards where their hands were still clasped.</p><p>He was shocked when, instead of doing just that, her hand relaxed again and she moved back into the position she had originally been sitting in.</p><p>They didn’t say anything more or move until Rex called for him from the cockpit, “Maul, I could use some help navigating!”</p><p>He groaned slightly and pushed himself up, squeezing her hand once more before letting it go and joining Rex.</p><p>“Since we’re not crashing for a change, we actually get a say in where we land. Any ideas?”</p><p>“Yes, head North, keep your eyes peeled for mountains and snow.”</p><p>He wasn’t about to take them into the jungle and the Nightsisters lair. Unfortunately, all he knew about where Savage was raised was the it was to the North in the mountains and nowhere near the witches.</p><p>
  <em>Alright Morai, you owe me for gouging my scalp twice, so if you provide directions I’ll consider <em>not</em> skewering you with a saber the next time I get my hands on one.</em>
</p><p>Given how poorly he phrased his request, he was pleasantly surprised to see a smudge of green against the red sky.</p><p>“Actually, just follow the convor, she knows where we’re going better than I do.”</p><p>“Just follow the bird?” Rex asked incredulously.</p><p>“She owes me,” he grumbled.</p><p>Rex shot him a look but continued to trail Morai.</p><p>Just when he was starting worry that he’d told Rex to follow what was actually just a random bird, the convor swooped low and vanished.</p><p>Rex looked up at him questioningly.</p><p>“We’re here,” he shrugged.</p><p>Rex had spent too much time with Jedi to be alarmed over oddities like that and landed the shuttle.</p><p>When he exited the shuttle he could see the convor circling around above them.</p><p>“Our guide is back,” Rex lightly elbowed him in the ribs.</p><p>“Morai guided us here?” Ahsoka finally trailed them outside.</p><p>“I asked her for some navigational assistance.”</p><p>Morai swooped down to perch, gracefully this time, on his horns.</p><p>“Traitor,” Ahsoka grumbled as she half heartedly glared at the convor.</p><p>“Sounds like someone’s jealous,” Rex laughed and clapped her on the shoulder. </p><p>“I am <em>not</em> jealous,” she growled, “He stole my bird.”</p><p>“Now, now, Ahsoka, I seem to recall you telling me that ‘Morai does what she wants.’ So evidently, she wants me, and really, who can blame her?”</p><p>“You’re awfully talkative for a glorified bird perch,” she snapped back.</p><p>“You have quite the temper Lady Tano,” he leered at her.</p><p>“Oh you have no idea what I’m capable of when I’m angry,” she threatened as she stepped to his challenge.</p><p>“Oh for Force’s sake! Could you two quit squabbling like fucking children?”</p><p>They both stopped and turned to look at a pissed off Rex. Morai left her perch on Maul and made herself at home on Rex’s shoulder, indicating that she agreed with him before flying off indignantly.</p><p>Ahsoka huffed, “Fine.”</p><p>He nodded, opting not to say something to piss her off further.</p><p>“Good. I’m going to unload our stuff. Ahsoka, go explore the huts, see if there’s anything useful and decide where we’ll stay. Maul, go hunting, you know the terrain and fauna best, and try not to get yourself killed.”</p><p>Ahsoka stalked off without another word.</p><p>“You have such little faith in me that you think I’ll get myself killed?”</p><p>“If I actually thought that little of you, I would’ve offered you a blaster.”</p><p>He laughed, clapping Rex on the back, “If I’m not back by nightfall, assume Ahsoka finally murdered me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do <em>not</em> expect updates to be this frequent.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 19 BBY | Dathomir | Maul’s PoV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wandered past the tree line and opened his senses up to the planet. When he’d been here before the Force’s presence had been strong, not necessarily light or dark, but suffocating. Now though, it felt empty, which didn’t necessarily bode well, but he felt like he could breathe at least.</p><p>He could sense several veekas, the native bird population, in the trees above him. It would be so easy to reach out in the Force and snap their necks; they wouldn’t feel a thing. But his mind drifted to the other bird he’d had to deal with lately. The convor would probably try to scalp him if he killed her sister species. </p><p>Annoyed that the thought of upsetting that stupid convor was enough to influence his choice in prey, he stretched out his senses looking for water. There was a river about half a klick West from where they had set up camp. Which meant they had a near infinite supply of Burra fish. </p><p>He stripped vines off the trees as he stalked towards the river, weaving them together to create a net. Once he reached the river’s edges he worked to secure the net so that it would catch the fish heading down stream without supervision on his part. Satisfied that it would work, he began clearing a direct path from the river to the village they’d claimed for themselves, picking up stray lumber for fire starting purposes.</p><p>He found Ahsoka leaning against the shuttle, arms crossed, lips pursed, as he dumped his pile of wood on the ground.</p><p>“I thought you were supposed to be hunting.”</p><p>“I was supposed to hunt <em>and</em> not get myself killed. I managed to get it half right.”</p><p>She didn’t reply.</p><p>“Where’s Rex?”</p><p>“Finishing setting up his area. He put your stuff in the hut next to his; I’m on the other side of him.”</p><p>“Probably best to keep us separated,” he commented, referring to their tendency to escalate any conversation into a pissing contest.</p><p>She blushed deeply, her lekku and montrals nearly black. He felt his eyes widen slightly as he realized why she suddenly looked so mortified. There were other, less innocent reasons for him to stay away from her.</p><p>“Rex seems fed up with our bickering,” he added stiffly as means of explanation.</p><p>She nodded over enthusiastically, “You’re not wrong.”</p><p>Rex made his way over to them, blessedly ending the tenuous silence they had fallen into.</p><p>“Glad you didn’t get yourself killed.”</p><p>“I appreciate your confidence in me. Come on, bring canteens” he tilted his head, indicating they should follow him as he lead them on the path he created to the river.</p><p>They arrived quickly and he got to work retrieving the net and the fish caught in it while Rex and Ahsoka started filling up canteens, dropping in water purifying tablets. He strung up a few of the best looking fish, setting the rest free as he reset the net in the water. </p><p>The walk back to camp was silent and he began skinning and de-boning the fish as soon as they arrived, using the blade he kept tucked in his belt at all times. Rex and Ahsoka used the wood he’d collected earlier to build a fire and make skewers for the fish.</p><p>Dinner was also a silent affair with Rex finishing first before retreating to his hut. They could both hear him working on the damaged long range transmitter they had barely managed to salvage from the wrecked Star Destroyer. He had to admit it was a productive way to escape the reality of their situation. His distraction was usually sparring, but he didn’t think the half-Jedi trusted him enough to be his partner. As it were, he could feel her eyes on him as the sky darkened. It was irritating.</p><p>“Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s rude to stare?” he snapped at her as he met her gaze.</p><p>“<em>You’re</em> going to come after <em>me</em> about manners?” she asked incredulously.</p><p>He opened his mouth, prepared to offer an explicative filled retort, but, remembering Rex wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him in the head if he started another fight with the half-Jedi, instead stood, stretching as he went, before walking away.</p><p>“Hey, where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>“Hunting,” he called back over his shoulder as he headed into the forest. He needed to blow off steam and he was itching for a physical fight.</p><p>He was only slightly put out that she wasn’t following him.</p><p>He stomped through the brush, internally wincing at the heavy tread his prosthetics gave him, he used to be a shadow. It made hunting for prey more difficult.</p><p>However, it meant he had to put in no effort to hunt down predators. He could sense that a large one, probably a rancor, had heard the racket he was making and was heading towards the source of the noise.</p><p>He hoisted himself into a nearby tree, scaling to the top of it, and surveyed the landscape, scanning for the rancor moving towards him. </p><p>The way the creature crashed through the terrain made him feel better about his own tread. Once it was close enough, he dropped from the tree, using the force to stabilize his landing on the creature’s head. He barely managed to hold on as it reared back. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he reached out through the Force to calm the beast, urging it to let its guard down and allow its rightful master to be in charge. Truthfully, he had no idea what he was doing. Savage had only mentioned that the Nightsisters were capable of domesticating rancors, so he figured he’d be able to handle it easily. The creature seemed receptive to his guidance and had stopped trying to throw him off. </p><p>Satisfied he wouldn’t be in immediate danger of being trampled or eaten, he dropped to the ground and cautiously made his way around to face the beast. There was a quiet pause. And then the sound of startled veekas taking off in the distance broke the connection. Which was immediately followed by the rancor swiping for him. Still, he managed to scramble out of the way. For the most part. There was now a sizable gash in his chest, not immediately fatal, which meant he could deal with it later.</p><p>Growling in pain and impatience, he crouched. <em>So much for domestication</em>, he thought to himself darkly as he freed his blade from his belt, rotating it in his hand. </p><p>The creature lunged for him again and he utilized its outstretched limb as a jumping off point to launch himself at its neck. He plunged the blade into the jugular and used it as leverage to swing himself around to balance on its shoulder. He called on the Force for additional strength as he dragged the blade the rest of the way through, decapitating the creature.</p><p>The head hit the ground before the rest of the body with a thud and he leapt gracefully to the ground, blood pounding in his ears.</p><p>Not particularly wanting to drag the body the entire way back to the camp, he used the Force to levitate it.</p><p>It was definitively night when he got back and he assumed both his companions had retired for the night.</p><p>“Did you stop to consider the possibility that the three of us might not be able to consume an entire rancor before you went and killed one?” Ahsoka was leaning against his hut.</p><p>“It didn’t exactly give me a choice,” he grunted, “Did you <em>really</em> keep vigil to make sure I came back in one piece?”</p><p>It was hard to tell in the dark, but he was pretty sure she was blushing. </p><p>“Well it’s a good thing I did,” she snapped back, poking the wound on his chest hard.</p><p>He hissed harshly, “I can handle myself. I’ve survived far worse alone.”</p><p>Her expression softened, “You don’t have to though; you’re not alone anymore.”</p><p>It was his turn to look away uncomfortably. There was something so brutally honest in what she said and it shook him to his very core. </p><p>In an effort to escape the conversation, he said, “I need to take care of the rancor first.”</p><p>She reached out and took his wrist gently, “No. You’re injured, we take care of that first.”</p><p>“You were right, there’s no way we can possibly finish it. I’m going to move it somewhere scavengers can get to it easily.”</p><p>“I’ll come with you.”</p><p>“You really don’t trust me, do you?”</p><p>“Trust you to <em>not</em> try to lick your wounds alone and make it worse? No, absolutely not.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>He disposed of the body a ways past the river, but before heading the rest of the way back, stopped at the embankment.</p><p>“Well? What are you waiting for?” Ahsoka seemed impatient to get back to the camp.</p><p>He shrugged off his tunic and waded into the water, “Going swimming.”</p><p>He could see the way a blush rose up her face and montrals in the moonlight as she spluttered, “We- we don’t have time for this. Are you purposely being difficult?”</p><p>He cocked his head, “No,” and then ducked under the water. </p><p>He couldn’t figure her out. She didn’t seem to hate him, but alternated between wanting nothing do with him, wanting to strangle him, and wanting to know more about him. For his part, he hoped they would continue to be allies once this crisis period passed, but couldn’t stop himself from sabotaging those chances by consistently provoking her. </p><p>He came up for air, “Care to join me?”</p><p>She frowned, “Turn around.”</p><p>Her orders didn’t leave any room for brokering and he heard her strip down to her basics behind him, followed by a splash. He turned back around as her head popped out of the water.</p><p>“Better?” he asked.</p><p>She didn’t give him an answer. A mischievous look flashed across her face and a second later, he received a face full of river water. She had actually splashed him.</p><p>They stared at each other silently for a beat.</p><p>“Oh you’re going to regret that, Tano,” he didn’t wait for response before ducking under the water and wrapping a hand around her calf, yanking hard enough to pull her under. Her yelp was distorted by the water.</p><p>He came up before her and was able to witness her come back up for air, laughing. She was truly laughing and she - no, it - it was beautiful. He offered her a genuine smile in return and he heard her breath hitch.</p><p>Realizing that he’d been staring at her for far too long, he cleared his throat and forced himself to look away.</p><p>“You ready to let me help dress that wound now?”</p><p>He sighed, “I have a feeling you’re not actually <em>asking</em>.”</p><p>His hearts beat out of sync at the soft smile she gave in return, “I’m not.”</p><p>They trudged out of the river and he saw her shiver from the corner of his eye. He bent down to pick up his discarded tunic and handed it to her.</p><p>She looked at him questioningly.</p><p>“So you don’t get your outerwear soaking wet.”</p><p>She shrugged it on without further questioning, only saying, “Thank you, Maul.”</p><p>He blinked at her slowly in acknowledgment. She looked good in black.</p><p>They walked back in companionable silence and he followed her through the camp as she headed for her hut to retrieve bacta and bandages.</p><p>She sighed loudly when she saw him hovering just outside the threshold.</p><p>“In,” she gestured, “I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p>He stepped inside and stood stiffly in the center of the room. Looking up at him from where she was crouched on the ground, she pointed at the bed, “Sit.”</p><p>He did so silently, gripping the edge of it. </p><p>She came around him and kneeled between his legs. She dabbed the wound with bacta tentatively and he hissed at the sensation, white knuckling his grip on the edge of the bed.</p><p>She paused and took one of his hands, placing it on her shoulder, “Tap three times if it’s too much, otherwise, you can just squeeze.”</p><p>Satisfied with his nod, she got back to work. Her free hand began tracing the patterns on his chest when his hold on her shoulder tightened, urging him to relax. </p><p>They stayed like that, not saying a word, until Ahsoka ensured the bandage would stay put and was overall satisfied with her work. She placed her hands on his metal thighs to push herself up. </p><p>He stood once she stepped away to put the supplies back and made to leave, pausing at the threshold.</p><p>“Thank you, Ahsoka.”</p><p>She spun around to look at him, and nodded.</p><p>He’d only taken a handful of strides when she called out, “Maul, wait.”</p><p>He stepped back inside, “What?”</p><p>“Your tattoos. What do they mean?”</p><p>“You want to talk about this <em>now</em>?”</p><p>She nodded, looking at him expectantly.</p><p>“They don’t <em>mean</em> anything. It’s just a Nightbrother tradition.”</p><p>“Oh,” she sounded almost forlorn.</p><p>“Any other questions, or can I go get some sleep?”</p><p>She chewed on her bottom lip, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. She was still wearing his tunic.</p><p>She showed no indication that she was going to answer him and he swore at himself internally for taking so long to realize that she was stalling to keep the nightmares at bay.</p><p>He stepped further into the room, heading back towards the bed. He laid down on his back and closed his eyes. A wave of relief came from her and she turned the light off.</p><p>She originally started out on her back next to him, stiff as a board. Sighing heavily, he rolled onto his side and rearranged Ahsoka so she was on her side as well and he was spooning her. He draped one arm over her waist protectively, pulling her flush up against him. He was pleased that she immediately relaxed in his arms. </p><p>She intertwined her fingers with his free hand and cradled it against her chest. She contained multitudes, but this vulnerable side was beautiful and tragic.</p><p>“Sleep well, Ahsoka,” he murmured against her montrals.</p><p>She sighed in contentment, “Thank you for staying.”</p><p>He was quiet for a beat before finally replying, “I’ll be here when you wake up,” echoing his words from the previous night.</p><p>“I know,” there was a smile in her voice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, sorry this chapter had no point or purpose to it and just dragged on aimlessly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 19 BBY | Dathomir | Maul’s PoV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Pain. Sharp burning pain lanced through his body for less than a second before giving way to a cold deep ache that strained the edges of his sanity. The sharp pain still somehow burned in the background and it went on forever.</em>
</p><p>He shot up with a broken roar, shoving the mass next to him off to the side as he stood, stumbling on metal legs. The memory of their removal fresh in his mind as he tried to tamp down the phantom pain and deep set ache he was experiencing.</p><p>“Maul?” the half-Jedi spoke softly as she cautiously approached him.</p><p>And he lashed out, spinning around to face her wildly, “Kenobi…You’re on his side,” he snarled, advancing towards her.</p><p>The lack of fear radiating from her and the look of concern in her eyes caused him to pause.</p><p>“Maul,” she continued, “it’s okay; you’re safe,” she was still moving towards him, “It was just a nightmare.”</p><p>He laughed then and she faltered in her approach.</p><p>“Just a nightmare? <em>Just</em> a <em>nightmare</em>? Tell me <em>Lady Tano</em>, if it were <em>just</em> a nightmare would I still be missing my <em>legs</em>? Would they have been sliced off of me? Would I have <em>lost</em> my mind on that <em>garbage</em> pile of a planet while I was alone for <em>ten</em> years if it were <em>just</em> a nightmare?”</p><p>“Let me see your legs,” she ordered quietly.</p><p>The request was odd enough to halt his descent into madness.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your legs, show me.”</p><p>“I- That’s rather <em>personal</em>,” he spat.</p><p>She was in his space, “Just let me help you,” she implored.</p><p>He looked away uncomfortably, her eyes seemed to see too much.</p><p>“Fine,” he muttered, kicking off his boots and sliding his trousers off. Force willing, she wouldn’t ask him to remove more in order to see where the metal of his thighs met his hips; the scars there were ugly and painful.</p><p>She knelt down, wrapping a hand around his knee and looked up at him, “Can you feel this?”</p><p>“No, I- They don’t sense anything,” he looked away again.</p><p>She was quiet for a moment before standing again, “You haven’t accepted them as a part of yourself.”</p><p>“They’re not!” he snarled.</p><p>“They are,” she insisted softly, “They’re proof-” </p><p>“Of my failures,” he cut in.</p><p>“Of what you’ve overcome,” she corrected gently, “You don’t have to be grateful for them, but you shouldn’t be ashamed either. They’re a reminder that you can survive anything,” she’d placed a hand on his chest, directly over his right heart.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long they stood like that, long enough for Ahsoka’s hand to grow listless and start tracing the tattoos spiraling out from the center of his chest and for his breathing to return to normal while his heartbeats slowed. Wordlessly, she lead him back to bed and curled up next to him, leaving her hand above his hearts.</p><p>The next time he woke, it was because dawn had broken. Ahsoka was still asleep and he was fairly certain she’d drooled on his chest. Past her, he could see the black metallic sheen of his legs. He stifled the urge to immediately retrieve his boots and trousers.</p><p>An excited whoop from Rex startled her awake and she slowly raised her head to look at him. He blinked lazily. Upon realizing he’d been awake and watching her, she blushed furiously, hastily wiped the spot of drool off his chest and nearly tripped over herself in her attempt to extricate herself from him and redress. </p><p>He watched her with amusement as she fumbled with her boots but turned away awkwardly when she began taking his tunic off to replace it with her own. She darted out before she even finished zipping it all the way up.</p><p>He slowly dressed himself before climbing out the back window and making a beeline for the river. He speared some of the fish caught in the net, stripped a nearby bush of its berries and walked back. His tread didn’t seem quite so heavy this time.</p><p>He could see Ahsoka stealing furtive glances back at her hut as he approached her and Rex around the fire. He cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence and relief flashed across her face, “Breakfast.”</p><p>“Ah, excellent,” Rex said happily, “I’ve got the transmitter working too, signal’s still a bit dodgy, but Ahsoka’s working on fine tuning the connection.”</p><p>“Good,” he murmured, beginning to clean the fish, “it’ll be helpful to know what’s going on in the Galaxy so we can plan our next moves.”</p><p>“Next moves?” Ahsoka sounded alarmed.</p><p>“Well, we only have one ship with a limited amount of fuel on an uninhabited planet that is unlikely to receive visitors anytime soon, and I’m assuming that neither of you want to spend the remainder of your lives here.”</p><p>“You’re not wrong,” Rex replied, “This is a good place for us to get our bearings and all, but I eventually want to go looking for my brothers, some of us had to have made it.”</p><p>He nodded, “Ahsoka and I are going to eventually need to get kyber crystals to build new sabers.”</p><p>“I doubt we can just jaunt over to Ilum and go spelunking,” she muttered.</p><p>“Ilum is not the only place where kyber can be found. We’re also going to need credits, materials to build the hilts with, fuel, and you’re both going to need to change attire.”</p><p>“What about you?” Ahsoka asked indignantly.</p><p>“My clothing is the least noticeable thing about my appearance. I shall be fine with a cloak and gloves. Rex is going to need to lose the uniform and keep his face hidden. You need to get rid of the Mandalorian headpiece and tunic and get a cloak as well. We can find crystals on Jedha, but we’re going to need to stop somewhere along the way.”</p><p>There was a screech of static and the signal the transmitter had been trying to pick up came to life. It was a HoloNet News report:</p><p>
  <b>Amidst the chaos caused by the Jedi coup, loyalist Senator, Padmé Amidala of Naboo was slain by a rogue Jedi, killing her and her unborn child. It is unknown which Jedi committed this particularly heinous crime, but with the decisive actions taken by Emperor Palpatine to ensure security and freedom for the Galaxy, we can rest assured that justice has been served.</b>
</p><p>Rex cut the connection as Ahsoka began to hyperventilate.</p><p>“No, no, no. No. She can’t- She can’t be dead. She was <em>pregnant?</em>”</p><p>Rex seemed at a loss for words, but managed to get out, “It was Skywalker’s.”</p><p>“I knew her.”</p><p>That seemed to momentarily snap them out of their private emotional crises and drew their attention to him.</p><p>“She was the Queen then; I still had legs. She was a formidable woman. Whatever actually happened to her…it was Sidious’s doing.”</p><p>Ahsoka stood suddenly, “We have to go to Coruscant.”</p><p>“Have you lost your mind?” Rex stood as well.</p><p>“No, absolutely not,” he sided with Rex.</p><p>“Thank you for being reasonable for a change.”</p><p>Ahsoka ignored them both, “No, listen, it’s perfect. It’s on the way to Jedha and no one will look at us twice if we stick to the lower levels. We can get everything that we need.”</p><p>She had an ulterior motive.</p><p>“Why else do you want to go?” he asked bluntly.</p><p>“Amidala was friends with some senators who were loyal to the Republic, but they had their doubts about Palpatine. If I could speak with one of them, they might be able to help us,” she at least had the decency to look sheepish.</p><p>“Ahsoka, the only way you’re going to be able to speak with a senator is to go to them, on the upper levels. They’re probably all under intense scrutiny right now, none of them can risk coming down to the lower levels. If Padmé’s friends truly distrusted the Chancellor and you go to them, all of you could be in serious danger. Maul and I won’t be able to help you,” Rex warned.</p><p>“Rex is right. Sidious has always been paranoid and this period of transition is his time to weed out dissenters early on.”</p><p>“I acknowledge and accept the risks, can we go now?” she asked impatiently. "The whole Galaxy thinks we’re dead anyway.”</p><p>He and Rex shared an uneasy look.</p><p>“Ahsoka, this isn’t like going up against a bunch of clankers, Ventress, or even Grievous.”</p><p>“Rex, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I’m an adult now, I can make these types of decisions for myself. Maul was only four years older than I am now when Sidious sent him to battle two Jedi Knights for the first time in a millennium.”</p><p>“Yes, and I lost <em>both</em> of my legs. You are <em>not</em> helping your case.”</p><p>“If this goes south, you both get to say ‘I told you so,’” she resorted to bribery.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he acquiesced, “Fine.”</p><p>“If this goes south, we’ll all be <em>dead</em>,” Rex muttered darkly.</p><p>He actually agreed with Rex, but Ahsoka did have a point about the merits of the planet’s location in relation to Jedha and their ability to go through the lower levels undetected. There was a slim chance they could get away with it without incident and there weren’t many other options given the direction they needed to be going in.</p><p>Unlike their last collective attempt to reach Coruscant, which resulted in them crash landing on a moon because the ship’s hyperdrive happened to break, the current trip went smoothly and they docked in the lower levels without running into any trouble. They sent Rex out first to swipe credits and disguises. He and Ahsoka sat in a tense silence until he came back, both straining to sense him in the Force in case he ran into any trouble.</p><p>Upon his return, Rex revealed that he was an excellent pickpocket. Noticing their facial expressions, he shrugged, “You learn a lot about sleight of hand working with Jedi for a majority of your life.”</p><p>Ahsoka removed her headpiece, revealing her Akul-tooth headdress. He ended up shedding his tunic again so she could wear it over her leggings instead of the distinctly Mandalorian dress. The cloak she draped on dipped slightly over her montrals, but there was nothing to be done about it. She was as disguised as she was going to get without them going over the top and wasting time they didn’t know they necessarily had.</p><p>Rex had managed to snag to comlinks and gave one to her, “Stay in contact and don’t do anything too reckless.”</p><p>She hugged him tightly and he averted his eyes, that was a private moment and even though the stakes didn’t feel particularly high, this venture was dangerous enough that they could be separated indefinitely.</p><p>She paused on the ramp of the ship, she looked like she wanted to say something to him, but couldn’t quite figure out how to get the words out.</p><p>“I am rooting for you, Lady Tano,” he said with a gentle smile.</p><p>She smiled in return, nodded once, and then disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>“She’ll be fine, Maul,” Rex called out.</p><p>“Did I say I was worried?”</p><p>“Didn’t have to,” Rex just shrugged. </p><p>The man’s ability to read other’s better than they could understand themselves was unnerving, impressive, but unnerving.</p><p>He sighed, “Let’s go refuel the ship. If she finishes up with her contact before we’re ready to go, she’ll lord that over us until we die of shame.”</p><p>“Oh, she’ll definitely make sure to carve that fact into whatever she ends up using to mark our graves,” Rex replied.</p><p>The ship now had enough fuel to get them Jedha and allow for at least five additional hyperspace jumps and they’d been playing dejarik, when he felt the icy touch of Sidious’s Force signature slip down his spine.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, my former apprentice, you survived. You always seem to manage to slip through death’s grasp. Foolish of you to come to Coruscant so soon after my ultimate victory. I wonder…what could have possessed you to make such an error in judgement?</em>
</p><p>Sidious attempted to tighten his grip on his mind, to delve into his memories, his feelings. </p><p>He forced him out, utilizing all his strength, knocking the dejarik board over and throwing Rex into the wall in the process.</p><p>“Maul? What’s going on?”</p><p>“He knows I'm alive. We have to leave. <em>Now.</em>”</p><p>“On it.”</p><p>Rex bolted for the cockpit, grabbing the comlink on his way, while he sunk to the floor and gripped his horns, trying to keep Sidious from clawing his way back in.</p><p>“Ahsoka, come in.”</p><p>“What is it Rex?” she hissed.</p><p>“He found Maul,” Rex sounded frantic, but held the ship steady as he undocked and initiated their ascent.</p><p>“Wait? What are you talking about? What do you mean he <em>found</em> Maul? Who’s ‘he’?”</p><p>“Sidious! Who the fuck else would I be talking about? He found him in the Force or something. Doesn’t matter, we’re leaving now!”</p><p>“<em>Shit!</em> Transmitting my coordinates now.”</p><p>He missed most of what happened between then and ending up in hyperspace, when Sidious was finally forced to retract his claws from his mind.</p><p>“I <em>knew</em> we shouldn’t have gone back to Coruscant!” Rex was furious.</p><p>“We didn’t have a choice, and it all turned out fine, okay Rex?” Ahsoka’s voice was soft.</p><p>“Yes, Senator Organa gave you a lot of credits and a comlink so you can stay in touch and form a rebellion when the time is right. That’s all well and good, but Sidious knows Maul is alive now. We were <em>not</em> ready to be playing the long game yet, but you made that call for all of us anyway.”</p><p>“I screwed up! I know! You can go ahead and say ‘I told you so’ now!”</p><p>“No, because even though you screwed up, you weren’t the one who got screwed over.”</p><p>“What do you want me to say?”</p><p>“Soldiers look out for one another. I shouldn’t have to make you say anything.”</p><p>“Force, would you two just <em>shut up</em>? I already have a headache from Sidious's prying.”</p><p>“Maul,” Rex was immediately kneeling at his side, “What did Sidious do to you, are you alright?”</p><p>“He tried to figure out why I went back to Coruscant and who survived alongside me.”</p><p>“Did he find out?” Ahsoka asked tentatively, not looking at him.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so. I believe you and Rex are still considered dead.”</p><p>Guilt loomed around her heavily at his words and it wasn’t just related to his exposure to Sidious.</p><p>“What are you keeping from us?”</p><p>She looked up from the comlink she’d been fiddling with, “Huh?”</p><p>“You’re hiding something,” he accused, “Care to tell us what it is?”</p><p>She looked away uncomfortably, biting her lip.</p><p>“Ahsoka,” Rex tried a more gentle approach from the one he’d previously been using, “we have to trust each other, now is not the time for secrets.”</p><p>She looked down at her feet and mumbled, “Bail didn’t just give me credits and a comlink, he gave me information. Obi-Wan is alive.”</p><p>She risked a glance up at him and he could feel Rex’s eyes on him too. He leaned back with a heavy sigh. <em>So he’d survived, not exactly surprising. And I don’t care that he did, very much surprising.</em> He could tell that they were waiting for a reaction from him, “He took my legs. I took the love of his life. And Sidious has taken everything else from the both of us, going after him would only be doing Sidious a favor.”</p><p>“That’s it? Are you sure you’re okay? I mean you took over an entire planet and the criminal underworld just to get to him, and now you’re all ‘let bygones be bygones’?”</p><p>“It didn’t change anything,” was all he said in reply, refusing to look at either of them.</p><p>Rex clasped his shoulder, keeping his hand there for a second, “We should be dropping out of hyperspace soon, I’m heading to the cockpit to take over the controls when that happens. Make sure he doesn’t have a concussion, okay Ahsoka?”</p><p>She nodded and Rex left. </p><p>She stood to walk towards him, keeping her eyes on the ground.</p><p>“I don’t have a concussion. You can stay where you are.”</p><p>She didn’t come any closer, but she also didn’t sit back down, “Why aren’t you mad at me?”</p><p>“Who says I’m not mad at you?”</p><p>She laughed softly, “I can feel you. You’re not mad.”</p><p>“Sidious was going to eventually figure out that I didn’t die on that moon and you did what you needed to do.”</p><p>“I put you in danger.”</p><p>He genuinely laughed, “Ahsoka, no danger you put me in could be worse than the danger I put myself in on a regular basis.”</p><p>They dropped out of hyperspace and the arid moon suddenly loomed in front of them as they headed towards the cockpit. </p><p>“Why did the Jedi never talk about this place?” Ahsoka asked in wonder, taking in the ancient statues that were built large enough to make out above the atmosphere.</p><p>“The Guardians of the Whills do their best to keep outsiders from interfering and the Jedi didn’t have an appreciation for their more balanced view of the Force. Hopefully they won’t kill us.”</p><p>“Are- are you serious?” Rex asked, genuinely concerned.</p><p>“No,” he grinned to himself, “worst comes to worst, we break in, take what we need, and get banned from the system.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 19 BBY | Jedha | Maul’s PoV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They landed a ways away from the Holy City, not wanting to draw attention to themselves and donned their disguises. Rex had a decent portion of the credits and a list of materials that he and Ahsoka would need to build their new sabers, so when they finally made it inside the city walls, Rex split off towards the central trading hub, while he and Ahsoka headed towards the temple.</p><p>“What are all these clones doing here?” Ahsoka growled under her breath, her gaze downcast. Her presence in the Force was panicky and it was beginning to grate on his nerves.</p><p>“Does it matter? As long as we don’t draw attention to ourselves, it’ll be fine.”</p><p>“But Jedha was never a contested area during the war, they shouldn’t be here at all.”</p><p>“For once in your life: Let. It. Go. Besides, the war never ended, it merely evolved,” he hissed</p><p>“Well I’m <em>sorry</em> that I actually care for things beyond my own self-interest,” she shouted, causing people to glance in their direction.</p><p>Growling, her dragged her down an alleyway, shoving her up against a crumbling wall and clasped a hand over her mouth when she went to yell at him again, “You know <em>nothing</em> about what I care for and did I not <em>just</em> tell you we needed to keep a low profile?” he searched her eyes, looking for recognition of just how dire their situation was, instead, she bit his hand. He yanked it away, examining the two puncture marks her fangs made in his leather glove, “You certainly fight dirty, Lady Tano.”</p><p>She flushed deeply and frowned, “You’re being cautious, why?”</p><p>“Because I don’t have a death wish.”</p><p>“That didn’t concern you before, something has changed.”</p><p>He was thankful the color of his skin hid his own flush, “I fail to see how that is any of your business.” </p><p>A triumphant look crossed her face, “So something <em>has</em> changed.”</p><p>“Yes,” he bit out, “and I’d very much appreciate it if you dropped it, so we can focus on retrieving kyber crystals.”</p><p>“Fine, do you have a plan?” </p><p>“Of course I have a plan. We just need to find a temple guardian.”</p><p>“And kill them?” she sounded horrified.</p><p>“What? No. Why would you think that?”</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe because <em>most</em> of your plans involve murder.”</p><p>He clenched his jaw, “I’ll give you that, but no, we won’t be killing anyone. Given recent events, I think they’ll be amenable to our request.”</p><p>She still looked skeptical, “And how do we find one of these guardians?”</p><p>“You don’t, we find you,” a man spoke, appearing almost out of nowhere. He was blind and carrying a staff with a kyber tip, but was clearly using Force sight to see his surroundings. “I am Chirrut Îmwe,” he continued, “you two are Force wielders.”</p><p>“Yes,” Ahsoka answered for them, “We-”</p><p>“There is a darkness in your companion,” he cut her off.</p><p>“Believe me, I know,” she intoned.</p><p>“I was not talking to <em>you</em>,” Chirrut rendered her speechless.</p><p>“There is darkness in all of us, Guardian,” he acknowledged.</p><p>“Why have you come here?”</p><p>“We need new crystals.”</p><p>“To build weapons?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“And you think you deserve our help?”</p><p>“No,” he chewed over his next words, “but my companion, she does deserve your help.”</p><p>Ahsoka shot him a surprised look, but there was a new softness to it.</p><p>“Very well, follow me.”</p><p>Chirrut led them deeper into the city and down winding paths until they were at an entrance to one of the tunnels running under the temple, “Try not to get lost, warriors.”</p><p>They walked side by side, further into the labyrinth. They were soon swallowed by absolute darkness and the only sound came from their boots crunching on the ground. There was an uneasy energy radiating from Ahsoka and he reached out to clasp her hand without thinking. He was thankful she didn't say anything and instead intertwined their fingers. He lost track of how long they walked in complete darkness, but a sudden glimmer far up in the ceiling caught his eye and he stopped short, his hand slipping away from Ahsoka’s. He had a feeling that it would not be as simple as using the Force to call the crystals to him, so he instead settled on the floor to meditate. He could sense Ahsoka hovering, unsure if she should wait or continue looking for hers. “Stay,” he didn’t want to risk losing track of her.</p><p>She didn’t respond, but he felt her settle down, facing him. He tried to focus, but he could still feel her in the back of his mind, brushing her presence against his own. He felt more centered with her there, so he stopped trying to shut her out and embraced her presence instead. The crystals responded with approval and finally came when he called for them. It was too dark to really see what color they were, so he pocketed them and offered his hand to Ahsoka to help her up. She didn’t let go once she was standing. They continued on for an indeterminate amount of time before Ahsoka let out a gasp of recognition, excitement humming within her and she sat down, dragging him with her. She still hadn’t let go of his hand when she slipped into mediation. </p><p>While he had been unable to make out the color of his crystals once they were in his palm, hers were an undeniable brilliant white. They lit up the small section of the tunnel they were sitting in as well as the wide smile on her face. He couldn’t stop the corner of his mouth from quirking up at the sight of her. </p><p>They walked back in silence and as soon as they were out of the tunnel, Ahsoka was trying to reach Rex on her comlink. He waited quietly by her side, resisting the urge to look at his crystals, because they were still out in the open and an odd fear that, like every other saber he had made, they would be red. </p><p>“Ahsoka?” Rex’s voice crackled over the com.</p><p>“Rex!” relief was evident in her voice and he staunchly ignored the pang of jealousy that ran through him, “Where are you?”</p><p>“I got us a place to stay under a fake name; I’ll send you the coordinates. Did you and Maul find what you were looking for?”</p><p>Despite night having fallen, it was still bright enough out for him to make out the blush that suddenly crawled up her cheeks and montrals, “Yeah, yeah we did,” she replied softly, “Did you get the parts?”</p><p>“We’re all set on my end. See you soon.”</p><p>The place Rex had found them was a single room, housing a single bed, and a single refresher. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Yeah, I know it’s not much, but I figured we're not gonna be here long, so why waste credits.”</p><p>“This will do just fine,” he replied curtly, kneeling down to rifle through the bag that Rex had set on the floor, pulling out the pieces he needed to build his new saber. He settled down in one of the room’s corners, laying out the hardware and retrieved the crystals from his pocket, careful to not look down at them or to let anyone else see them. He closed his eyes and shut out his external surroundings. He lost track of time while he meditated and it was morning by the time he sensed his saber hovering before him, completed. He called it into his hand and stood, rotating the hilt. </p><p>His finger hovered over the switch, hesitant to finally ignite the saber. He sighed heavily and hooked it to his belt without turning it on. Hopefully not testing it out wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass. He looked up, sensing a set of eyes on him. Rex was dead asleep on the bed, but Ahsoka was crouched in the opposite corner, looking at him curiously.</p><p>“How long have you been watching me?”</p><p>“Long enough to know that you’re afraid to ignite your saber staff for some reason.”</p><p>“Let’s see yours then.”</p><p>She smiled as she stood up and walked towards him, handing him both her sabers. He ignited them, the white blades humming to life.</p><p>“Curved hilts this time?” he asked.</p><p>“They seemed to work for Asajj Ventress, and I thought I might as well try out something new. Why don’t you want to ignite your saber? Afraid that, if we duel, I’ll beat you again?”</p><p>“I would’ve won if I’d been trying to kill you,” he snapped, but there was no malice behind his words.</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that. But in all seriousness, why won’t you at least test it out? It’s not like anyone is going to see us in here, and you don’t want to find out you’ve built a defective saber the moment you need to use it.”</p><p>“You said something had changed and I told you that you were right. If I turn it on and the blades are still red, we’ll have both been wrong.”</p><p>“You actually wanted that change? You seemed pretty irritated when I brought it up.”</p><p>“I was coming to terms with it,” he replied vaguely.</p><p>She called his saber to her and examined the hilt before holding it out, gesturing for him to take it back. He’d just wrapped his hand around it when she clasped her hand over his, squeezing, and forced the blades to ignite. She didn’t draw her hand back, but inhaled sharply, “Now that’s something you don’t see everyday.”</p><p>He looked down, not quite sure what to say. The blades were black. They didn’t seem to suck the light out of room like the Dark Saber though, there was almost a warmth to them. He quickly shut it off.</p><p>“We weren’t wrong,” she was smiling, “Does that mean you’ll tell me what changed?”</p><p>“I’m not sure that would be a wise decision.”</p><p>“You do realize that makes you sound incredibly shady, right?”</p><p>“I was a Sith, killed numerous people, subjugated an entire planet, headed a major crime syndicate, and <em>this</em> is what you find problematic?”</p><p>“Yes, because means it has to be really bad if it’s something even you are ashamed of.”</p><p>“Bad is a subjective term.”</p><p>She stepped closer to him, a determined look on her face, “You’re going to tell me what it is someday.”</p><p>“I have no doubt that you will successfully pry this secret from me eventually, Ahsoka.”</p><p>She smiled at him, reaching for his hand. He allowed her to intertwine their fingers and leaned his forehead against hers.</p><p>“Alright you two, we should get going before someone thinks to look for Force users on a moon known to have kyber crystals,” Rex bounded off the bed, thankfully ignoring whatever he and Ahsoka had been doing. They hastily broke apart and he cleared his throat while Ahsoka’s lekku and montrals had turned a deep blue.</p><p>They slipped out of the lodging Rex had secured for them and kept their heads bowed as they made their way towards city walls. He needed to figure out how to break off from them and contact Dryden Vos, he couldn’t continue putting them at risk. Once they were outside, Rex pulled him aside. Ahsoka had kept going before pausing a ways away when she realized they were no longer following her. “We’re separating, aren’t we?” Rex asked, a knowing look in his eyes.</p><p>He nodded, “It’s no longer safe for me to continue to travel with the two of you. Sidious will come after me eventually, and I can’t have either of you getting caught in the crossfire.”</p><p>“How’re you going to break the news to Ahsoka?”</p><p>“I was hoping to avoid that conversation entirely and leave it for you to deal with.”</p><p>“Sorry, my path isn’t with either of you. There have to be more of my brothers who escaped Order 66, I need to find them.”</p><p>“A worthy quest.”</p><p>“And you? You just gonna be on the run for the rest of your life?”</p><p>“I’ll lay low for a bit, but I think the time is coming for me to bring the Shadow Collective back into play. The more chaos <em>I</em> cause, the easier it’ll be for everyone else to slip by under the radar. Besides, you never know when the type of resources underworld crime brings in will come in handy these days.”</p><p>“Thought you didn’t want others getting caught in the crossfire.”</p><p>He turned to look at him, “I won’t lose any sleep over <em>their</em> deaths.”</p><p>Rex quirked a brow, “Fair enough.”</p><p>He offered his arm out, “It’s been an honor Captain.”</p><p>Clasping his forearm, he chuckled, “Likewise.”</p><p>And then he turned away, heading towards whatever transport he had secured.</p><p>“Maul,” he paused to call out, “Don’t be a stranger,” and tossed something small and silver towards him. It was a comlink. He secured it to his belt and walked back over to where Ahsoka was now sitting, her gaze far away.</p><p>He had barely opened his mouth when she spoke, “No.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“We’re not splitting up.”</p><p>He sighed, of course she knew what his intentions were, “We’re dead if we don’t.”</p><p>She stood up, finally looking at him, “You don’t know that!”</p><p>He laughed humorlessly, “Oh but I do. You are safer without me.”</p><p>“Yes, a young Force wielding female Togruta is very safe in this Galaxy, especially when she’s alone,” she hissed.</p><p>“Ahsoka, you are a fierce warrior. You don’t need anyone’s protection, provided you don’t try to do anything stupidly heroic,” he amended, “There are other allies out there for you. Other Jedi.”</p><p>“And you’re just going to go back to your Shadow Collective?” she looked furious.</p><p>“It’s where I work best.”</p><p>“If you’re fine with bringing your Shadow Collective out of hiding, you wanting to split up is personal, you never wanted to work together, you just <em>used</em> me to escape Order 66.”</p><p>He snarled, crowding her personal space, backing her up against the wall, “You’re right. It <em>is</em> personal. I am <em>barely</em> a step ahead of my demons on my best days. If something were to happen to you, especially if it was because of your connection to me…that is not something I can live with. <em>You</em> are what changed.”</p><p>They were too close together, chests touching, breaths mingling, still he continued, “The Jedi were right, attachments are dangerous. Not because they’re a path that leads to the dark side, they are what gives us humanity, but because they are a weakness that can be exploited. I will not allow you to be put in danger due to my weakness, Ahsoka.”</p><p>Her anger had melted away and she looked at him sadly, eyes glassy, lip quivering slightly. He sighed deeply and leaned his forehead against hers as she laced their fingers together, holding on tightly. He would allow himself one last quiet moment with her.</p><p>Finally, he pulled away and brought her hands up, brushing his lips against the knuckles softly, “It’s been an honor and a privilege, Lady Tano. I am always rooting for you.”</p><p>He dropped her hands gently and forced himself to walk away. He looked up to see Morai circling overhead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay in updates; my inspiration is spotty at best, so this may be slow going. On another note, would any of you be interested in me increasing the rating of this story to "Explicit" because I <em>do</em> have something written for that?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 16 BBY | First Light | Maul’s PoV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three years since he’d said goodbye to her on that arid moon. Three years since he’d seen her. Three years since he heard her voice. He’d been keeping tabs on her though, for strictly professional reasons. </p><p>The comlink Rex had given him proved to be an infinitely useful tool. In the beginning he’d used it to check on Rex’s progress with the search for his brothers and had been thankful that he volunteered information on Ahsoka without him having to sink to the humiliating level of inquiring about her wellbeing.</p><p>Rex had been able to find two of his brothers, Gregor and Wolffe, and the three of them set up a base together. For the time being he didn’t need or want to know what planet they had picked. From the conversations he’d had with the three of them, Gregor seemed to be slightly unhinged, it reminded him of how he was when Savage first found him. </p><p>Rex had quietly joined a fledging rebellion formed by Organa and some other senators, leaving his brothers out of it. Maul personally agreed with that decision and since he had spies everywhere, his conversations with Rex involved exchanging intel. He was also responsible for providing a majority of the weapons and ships the Rebellion had. He worked with Rex to set up proxies within his crime syndicate so that the materials appeared to be provided by someone slightly above board. His contributions couldn’t be tied to him for numerous reasons.</p><p>Ahsoka was also working for the Rebels under the codename Fulcrum. Occasionally, he sent his men into areas where she had run into trouble to cause additional chaos. If she used the distraction to aid in her escape, well that was her business. It wasn’t uncommon for her to go dark for weeks on end, so he didn’t think anything of it when he’d lost track of her, until Morai showed up.</p><p>Though he knew the convor didn’t follow any typical laws of nature, it was still jarring to see her materialize in his office on his yacht, the <em>First Light</em>. He wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t hallucinating until she flew up to her preferred spot, perched on his horns, scratching him with her talons like she had when he first met her all those years ago. </p><p>“What do you want?” he mumbled, more to himself than Morai.</p><p>She hung her head over his, looking at him upside down, giving him a reproachful look.</p><p>
  <em>I was supposed to look after her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck!</em>
</p><p>He scrambled to his desk, activating the comlink.</p><p>“Maul?” Rex’s image flickered into being.</p><p>“Where’s Ahsoka?” he growled.</p><p>“She’s on a mission- is that <em>Morai</em>?”</p><p>He looked up, the convor was still perched on his horns, seemingly satisfied with his decision to contact Rex, “Yes, which means whatever <em>mission</em> she’s on has gone south and she’s in danger.”</p><p>Rex’s expression hardened, “How soon can you get to Seelos?”</p><p>Normally, he’d give Rex shit for choosing such an awful place to live and Rex would’ve put him in his place by reminding him <em>he</em> had lived on Lotho Minor for ten years, now though, he only said, “Give me three hours,” and cut the transmission.</p><p>He stormed out of his office, removing Morai from his head and settling her on his shoulder as he made a beeline for the hanger, he could inform Vos of his departure once he was in hyperspace.</p><p>He landed his ship at the coordinates Rex had provided for “Joopa Base,” which turned out to be a repurposed AT-TE that had clearly seen better days.</p><p>Rex came out to greet him and he didn’t hesitate to grip his forearm.</p><p>“Good to see you in the mostly flesh, Maul.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but snort at the greeting, “This is where you <em>live</em>?”</p><p>“I’m glad you finally made the trip out to visit, though I wish it were under better circumstances.”</p><p>“Likewise.”</p><p>Morai hooted somewhat angrily.</p><p>“Good to see you too, Morai,” Rex laughed before taking on a more serious tone as he led Maul inside and the convor flew off, “You know the Rebellion is made up of mostly unconnected cells. You actually probably have a better idea of how big we are than I do. Everything is strictly need to know and nothing is more important to them than keeping their existence a secret…”</p><p>“Rex, tell me you know where she is.”</p><p>“The Spire.”</p><p>He stood abruptly, the chair he’d been sitting in scraped across the durasteel floor and he stalked towards the exit.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“Stygeon Prime.”</p><p>“Maul, we need to convince the Rebellion that it’s worth it to go rescue her.”</p><p>“They shouldn’t have to be convinced,” he hissed, “and there is no time to waste. She’s been there too long as it is.”</p><p>“So, what? You’re gonna go in by yourself with no plan?” he didn’t seem particularly surprised by the idea.</p><p>“No. You’re coming with me.”</p><p>Rex grinned, following him out to his shuttle, “Just like old times.”</p><p>Once they were in hyperspace, Rex turned to him, “Seriously though, we need a plan.”</p><p>“Sidious held me there after he killed my brother. I know the layout.”</p><p>“How’d you escape?”</p><p>“Death Watch broke me out.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t we get your personal army involved in this then?”</p><p>“No, they can’t know about her.”</p><p>“If she’s being held at the Spire, it doesn’t matter who knows she survived Order 66.”</p><p>“They can’t know that we’re…associated.”</p><p>Rex raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to provide further explanation.</p><p>“If they know I would drop everything to assist her in this situation, the other instances where my orders have indirectly aided her would be subject to suspicion and my loyalties questioned.”</p><p>“And why <em>are</em> you dropping everything for this rescue mission?”</p><p>“Morai.”</p><p>“So your loyalties lie with whoever she’s devoted to currently?”</p><p>“You could say that,” he replied tentatively.</p><p>Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Rex switched back to tactics, “So you know the layout, and it’s just the two of us with blasters, a saber staff, and about four dozen explosives.” </p><p>“They’ll probably have Force suppressing cuffs on her, so I can get us in undetected, but we’re going to need Morai to guide us to her.”</p><p>“You think she’ll show up again?”</p><p>“She will. That bird is Ahsoka’s protector; she’ll aid us until we have her.”</p><p>Rex gave him a look that he couldn’t quite decipher, so he redirected the conversation again, “We’re going to need to take out a lot of Stormtroopers, are you going to be able to handle that?”</p><p>“The Empire has supplemented their forces with civilian recruits, I’ll be fine,” he said dismissively.</p><p>“Rex, you’ve seen their helmets. They may no longer be your brothers, but it’s still going to be like looking them in the face. Will you be able to handle it?” he couldn’t keep the menacing undertone out of his voice.</p><p>“Maul, I know you’re worried and I know why, even if you won’t acknowledge it yourself, but we’ll get her back safely,” his tone left no room for further argument.</p><p>“Fair enough Captain,” he dropped the ship out of hyperspace, thankful that he’d forced Vos to get it equipped with cloaking tech.</p><p>They landed at the base of a mountain about a half klick away from the one the Spire was built into, “Ready to climb?”</p><p>“I’m insulted you have to ask,” he growled.</p><p>They scaled up the cliff face, and reached the lowest landing platform and hoisted themselves up, “Care to do the honors Captain?” he asked, gesturing to the control panel by the side of the door. </p><p>“Gladly,” he kneeled, opening the panel, and began cutting wires.</p><p>The door hissed open, but before the could step inside, Morai swooped down from above and flew in ahead of them.</p><p>“Of course the bird gets to take the easy route,” Rex grumbled.</p><p>He chuckled, “That <em>was</em> the easy part.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it was also boring. At least now we get to cause some chaos.”</p><p>He returned Rex’s grin and followed Morai and ignited his saber, the black blades casting an odd shadow. They stalked through the hallway, careful to avoid security cameras and came up behind a guard post, quietly taking them out.</p><p>“Stay here, pull the alarm on my signal so that we have a diversion, I’ll get Tano.”</p><p>He continued on alone, Morai a few paces ahead of him. Several twisted corridors later the convor dematerialized, leaving him in front of a locked cell. He activated his comlink, “I’ve found her. Sound the alarm now.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>The hallway was immediately cast in a red glow as the alarm blared and he used it as an opportunity to slash through the control panel, skewering the trooper “interrogating” Ahsoka the second her stepped inside.</p><p>“Ah, Lady Tano, what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?”</p><p>She raised her head, and the look of relief that spread across her face gave him hope that she didn’t hate him for forcing them to part ways back on Jedha, “Maul…took you long enough to get here.”</p><p>He wasted no more time, clipping his saber back on his belt, and began releasing her from the restraints, careful to catch her as she no longer had anything to hold her up, “You knew I was coming for you?”</p><p>“Just had a feeling you would,” she smiled lazily despite her numerous injuries, she’d apparently been drugged as well.</p><p>He sighed and scooped her up in his arms, making sure her head was supported, “I had hoped our paths would cross again someday, although these circumstances are certainly less than ideal.”</p><p>“You may have hoped for that, but you never would’ve done anything about it unless I ended up imprisoned somewhere,” she mumbled.</p><p>“Please tell me you didn’t do this on purpose.”</p><p>“Happy accident,” she slurred, beginning to drift out of consciousness.</p><p>“Rex, I’ve got her. Coming to you,” he reported into the com.</p><p>“Hurry it up, will ya?”</p><p>As soon as Rex was insight, he used the Force to unclip his saber and send it towards Rex, “Try not to lose an arm.”</p><p>Rex covered their escape, and he used the Force to cushion their landing after flinging Rex and himself off the landing platform they had used to sneak in. </p><p>Rex took over the controls of the ship while he laid Ahsoka down on the bunk and went to retrieve a medic pack. He catalogued her injuries, she was covered in a litany of bruises and abrasions, and began applying bacta to them. He lifted them hem of her tunic to check on the status of her ribs and growled at the massive indigo bruise that had formed. </p><p>Ahsoka groaned, her eyes fluttering open, “It’s you again,” the lazy smile was back meaning the drugs were still in her system.</p><p>“I have to stabilize your ribs, so you need to sit up.”</p><p>“M’kay.”</p><p>She managed to hold herself upright for a few moments, but as soon as he wrapped his arms around her to wind the bandages around her torso, she slumped against him. He tried nudging her upright again, but she groaned and tried to burrow her face into the crook of his neck, so he let her stay in that position. </p><p>Once he was satisfied that her ribs were secure, he laid her back down and her hand flew up to grip his, “Don’t go.”</p><p>Squeezing her hand in return, he used the other to brush over the white markings on her face, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”</p><p>The smile she gave in return wasn’t quite so drug induced and she drifted off again.</p><p>He could hear Rex speaking to someone, presumably with the Rebellion, from the cockpit, “…Fulcrum has been retrieved and we need a place to lay low.”</p><p>“We told you it was too risky to send anyone in.”</p><p>“Convor insisted and we can’t afford to lose them as an ally.”</p><p>“Meet with our friend on Tatooine, we’ll send you the coordinates. And we know you’ve vouched for Convor and they’ve been invaluable to our cause, but they’re not in the position to make calls like this regarding our operatives.”</p><p>“You’re not in the position to dictate their actions when it comes to Fulcrum,” Rex cut the transmission short and exited the cockpit, seemingly unsurprised by the sight of him sitting on the floor holding Ahsoka’s hand.</p><p>“Convor?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s your callsign.”</p><p>“I’m guessing you were the one who assigned it to me.”</p><p>“You and Morai both watch over her,” Rex shrugged.</p><p>“And it was your way of letting Ahsoka know about my involvement.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he smirked.</p><p>“So who is your friend on Tatooine?”</p><p>Rex rubbed the back of his neck, “Ah, you’re not going to be happy about this. It’s-”</p><p>“Kenobi?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s Kenobi,” Rex confirmed.</p><p>He sighed heavily, “And he has no idea that we’re coming.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“And he also has no idea that we’re friends.”</p><p>“That is an accurate statement.”</p><p>“So this is probably going to go horribly wrong.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll find out soon enough.”</p><p>“I’m assuming we’re going to need a plan to try to pull this off without instigating a bloodbath.”</p><p>“I’ll explain the situation to Obi-Wan, if he’s okay with us staying, I’ll signal you over the com and you can bring Ahsoka in.”</p><p>“And if he’s not okay with me intruding?”</p><p>“I’m not going to say <em>you’re</em> with us. The only people aware of Convor’s identity are Ahsoka and myself. Just keep your hood up until Ahsoka’s settled.”</p><p>“Solid plan.”</p><p>“You have a better one?”</p><p>“Fair enough,” he conceded.</p><p>“She’s going to be okay.”</p><p>“Sidious knows she’s alive…and now he’ll know that I went after her. I told her I wouldn’t let my weakness put her at risk. I failed.”</p><p>“I don’t think she’ll hold it against you. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to borrow your lightsaber for purely academic purposes.”</p><p>He handed it over, “Don’t slash the cockpit apart.”</p><p>He heard the telltale sound of the blades igniting and then periodically the sound of Rex accidentally burning himself. Ahsoka slept through it all and through Rex’s announcement that they were exiting hyperspace. He still remained by her side, leaving Rex to go through the process of entering the Tatooine’s atmosphere and continue on towards Kenobi’s coordinates alone.</p><p>Rex put the ship down and lowered the ramp revealing a small house seemingly built out of the rocky embankment that surrounded it, “I’ll leave the com open so you’ll know when it’s safe to bring her out.”</p><p>“Give me a heads up if he senses me so I can take off before he gets the chance to kill me.”</p><p>“I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try.”</p><p>“That’s reassuring.”</p><p>Rex rolled his eyes, stalking outside, “You should be more worried about heatstroke given all the black you’re wearing.”</p><p>“Hilarious,” he muttered, donning his cloak so that he would be ready to go once Rex gave him the signal.</p><p>“Rex? It’s certainly been a while.” Kenobi’s voice crackled over through the comlink.</p><p>“We need a place to lay low.”</p><p>“Of course, but I do feel like I should point out, you’re currently unaccompanied.”</p><p>“Convor is on the ship with Ahsoka, she’s in bad shape, so we didn’t want to move her unless you were okay with us being here.”</p><p>Taking that as his cue, he ensured the hood of his cloak was low and picked the Togruta up, cradling her in his arms, against his chest. Once inside he headed straight for the bed in the corner, placing her down gently. He had to resist the urge to stroke her face markings.</p><p>Only then did he turn around, hood still up.</p><p>“Ah, Convor, Rex’s mysterious benefactor, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”</p><p>Ignoring the proffered hand, he instead lowered his hood and said, “I believe we are already acquainted, Kenobi.”</p><p>His jaw dropped, but instead of saying anything more to him, he rounded on Rex, “What in the world possessed you to ask <em>Maul</em> to help you rescue <em>Ahsoka</em>?”</p><p>He used the Force to call a chair to him, settling down next to Ahsoka as she slept.</p><p>Rex stepped around to situate himself between him and Kenobi, “I didn’t. He came to <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“I have a lot of questions and they all begin with ‘why’.”</p><p>“It’s a long story that will have to wait until after I’ve crashed for a bit, I’m not as young as I used to be. Just know that I trust him with my life.”</p><p>“You’re welcome to use the couch,” Kenobi acquiesced.</p><p>“Thank you, General.”</p><p>Rex was out almost as soon as his head hit the cushion.</p><p>“What’s your angle, Maul?”</p><p>He loathed to look away from Ahsoka,  from the sight of the steady rise and fall of her chest, safe and alive, but he turned to face Kenobi anyways, “I have no ‘angle.’”</p><p>“There’s <em>always</em> an angle with you. Why are you helping?”</p><p>He forced himself not to glance down at Ahsoka, “I don’t see how that’s relevant.”</p><p>“It’s relevant to how trustworthy you are.”</p><p>“Rex trusts me, is that not enough?”</p><p>“You’ve changed,” Kenobi seemed to have come to a revelation of some sort.</p><p>“Order 66 changed everything.”</p><p>“No, your presence in the Force, it’s different. It’s in harmony with Ahsoka’s; that’s why I didn’t sense you earlier.”</p><p>He couldn’t stop the subtle growl that escaped his throat, this wasn’t a topic he wanted to discuss with anyone, let alone Kenobi.</p><p>“Ah, it seems I’ve touched a nerve. I shall let it go.”</p><p>He worked his jaw, “I appreciate your…discretion,” he paused before adding, “I am…sorry…about Satine.”</p><p>Kenobi gave him a scrutinizing look, “Are you expecting an apology for cutting off your legs?”</p><p>He looked back down at Ahsoka and he softened, “No.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A few things:</p><p>1. Yes, there was a time jump because I'm lazy</p><p>2. This might be the worst action sequence I've ever written, which is saying something, because I'm bad at it in general</p><p>3. KENOBIIIIIIIIII</p><p>4. The rating is going to go up in the next chapter, my question is, do you want it to be explicit with fluff at the end or explicit with angst at the end?</p><p>5. After the next chapter, I have no real direction I feel compelled to take the story in, so pleaseeeee prompt me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 16 BBY | Tatooine | Maul’s PoV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He kept silent watch over her for hours, still mindful of who’s space he was in and that gripping her wrist just to feel the thrum of her pulse would raise questions he didn’t want to answer.</p><p>She actually woke before Rex, and shot up in spite of the damage to her ribs and turned to him, “You stayed.”</p><p>“I said I would be here when you woke up.”</p><p>She smiled softly before wrapping her arms around him, pulling him close. He remained stiff, not returning her embrace, “This is not advisable, your injuries have only just healed.”</p><p>Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, “I don’t care,” then quietly, “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>He wrapped one arm around her then, allowing his hand to fall lightly on her lek and used his other to tilt her chin up, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>She sighed, eyes closed and he finally gave in to the urge to trace the markings on her cheek. Her breath hitched and her eyes opened, flitting down to his lips before meeting his own. “Maul, I-”</p><p>“Good to see you awake Ahsoka,” Kenobi finally made his presence known and she jumped away from him.</p><p>“Master Kenobi!” her voice came out several octaves higher that usual.</p><p>“Care to explain to me how the man you went off to apprehend on Mandalore managed to survive Order 66, despite being successfully restrained, and somehow gained Rex’s complete trust?” Kenobi gave him a sidelong glance.</p><p>“I set him free.”</p><p>“What <em>possible</em> reason could you have for doing that?”</p><p>“You didn’t so much set me <em>free</em>, as you set me <em>loose</em> as a diversion.”</p><p>“How many times do I have to apologize for that?”</p><p>“You have never once apologized for that, nor should you.”</p><p>“<em>Ahsoka</em>,” Kenobi interrupted their side conversation.</p><p>“Right. Well Rex and I got caught while I was disabling the tractor beam. Maul helped us escape. We traveled together for a bit, built new sabers, and then we all went our separate ways. Though Rex and Maul kept in contact, conveniently leaving me out of the loop.”</p><p>“Rex told me what my callsign was. You knew I was involved; you <em>chose</em> to stay out of the loop.”</p><p>“Okay, so do either of you care to explain whatever <em>this</em> is?” Kenobi gestured between them.</p><p>He saw the blue of her lekku and montrals darken from the corner of his eye and could feel his own ears burn. He glared at Kenobi, apparently he was done being discreet.</p><p>He was shocked when Ahsoka replied in a hard voice, “I don’t think that’s any of your business. What are you doing on Tatooine anyway?”</p><p>“Hiding.”</p><p>“No, you can hide anywhere, but this is Anakin’s home planet; you’re here for a reason.”</p><p>“I want to tell you Ahsoka, but-“</p><p>“I’ll leave,” he interrupted, standing and heading over to the couch to shake Rex awake. </p><p>Rex huffed and tried to swat him away, but eventually got up after he threatened to drag him through the sand. They walked the short distance back to his ship.</p><p>“How long can you be away from your criminal empire?”</p><p>“Well if I stay dark much longer, they’ll assume I’m dead and resort to infighting to determine their new leader.”</p><p>“No sense of loyalty, huh?”</p><p>“They’re loyal out of fear, which is easy enough to create and maintain, but it requires a consistent presence.”</p><p>“I’m guessing you actually need to leave soon.”</p><p>“I won’t leave you stranded on Tatooine.”</p><p>“I’ve got a com, some credits, and two Force users at my disposal; I wouldn’t exactly call that ‘stranded.’”</p><p>“Fair enough,” he stuck out his arm.</p><p>“Thank you for all you help over the years,” Rex clasped his forearm in a firm grip.</p><p>“It’s just smart business.”</p><p>“You and I both know it’s a lot more than that.”</p><p>He sighed, “Well, I can’t outright join you, so this is the best I can do.”</p><p>“Want me to give Ahsoka a message for you?”</p><p>“Tell her I’m always rooting for her.”</p><p>“Alright,” Rex turned to walk back into Kenobi’s home, while he boarded his ship and began getting ready to take off.</p><p>“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Ahsoka stormed onto his shuttle, just as he’d ensured he was good to go.</p><p>“Back to the Shadow Collective.”</p><p>“No, you don’t get to just leave. Not again. Not after everything you’ve done to keep me safe the past three years. You don’t get to act like that meant nothing! You owe me-”</p><p>She was glorious in her fury and he closed the distance between them, cutting her off mid sentence by bringing his lips to meet hers. <em>Finally.</em> He wasn’t sure if the thought came from her or if it was his own. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders instantly while he gripped her waist with one hand and stroked her lek with the other. </p><p>She sighed against his lips and he used it as an opportunity to tease her with his tongue, waiting for her to open up to him and taking full advantage of exploring her mouth once she had. One of her hands moved to cup the back of his neck while the other fisted his tunic. They eventually broke apart for air, panting heavily, “Are you done yelling at me Lady Tano?”</p><p>“I’m sure you have other ways of shutting me up,” she retorted, tugging at his tunic to indicate she wanted it off before sinking to her knees as he growled.</p><p>She worked his trousers down and reached to remove the last layer. He clenched his fists tightly to prevent himself from shoving her hands away in a last ditch effort to keep his scars hidden. She let out a quiet gasp as she took him in and he was prepared for her to turn away, instead she sat back on her haunches and let her gaze roam over his torso and then down to where flesh merged with metal.</p><p>He was still hard from their heated exchange and painfully willed himself to ignore it as she reached out to touch him. Her hands found their way to the scars and she traced them gently, causing him to shudder. She leaned forward onto her knees again and pressed her lips against one scar while her fingers continued to caress the other with featherlight touches. She pulled back slightly, looking up at him, hands still framing his scars, and slid him in her mouth.</p><p>His jaw went slack and he gripped the back of her lek at the feel of her mouth around him. He practically snarled when she tongued the slit at the tip before switching back to trying to slide him all the way down her throat. It took all of his willpower to allow her to set the pace and not thrust ruthlessly against her face. When she lightly grazed her teeth against his length and hollowed her cheeks, his control snapped and his hips jerked, causing her to moan around him, eyes watering.</p><p>“Fuck, you look so pretty on your knees for me, but now it’s my turn,” he used his grip on her lek to pull her off him, groaning at the delicate strand of saliva connecting her swollen lips to his length.</p><p>He shoved her against the wall, groping her breasts through her top before undoing the clasps as he wedged a knee between her legs and applied pressure. The keening noise she made in response was exquisite. Once her top was off, he kissed his way down her body, stopping to suck bruises along her neck and collarbone. He laved his tongue over her breasts, taking a pert nipple into his mouth as he rolled the other between his fingertips before alternating. Finally, he knelt before her, yanking her tights and underwear off in one move. He helped her step out of her boots and clothing, caressing her upper thighs.</p><p>He took a moment to appreciate the view of her bare before him; her white markings weren’t confined to just her face. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and promptly situated his mouth at the apex of her thighs, nipping at the delicate skin before licking a broad stripe through her folds. Her hands flew to his head, gripping at his horns.</p><p>He licked through her folds a few more times, savoring the taste of her before working his tongue inside her, bringing his hand up to apply pressure to her clit. He could feel her begin to quiver as her ability to bite back her moans wavered, so he quickly shoved three fingers inside her and latched his mouth around her clit. “Oh!” her grip on his horns tightened like a vice and her voice came out husky, “Maul,” a groan, “Maul I’m- I’m gonna,” panting, “I’m gonna cum.”</p><p>He purred against her, not changing the pace at which he slid his fingers in her, consistently brushing against a ridged, spongy spot, refusing to let up. She released a strangled moan as she started to spasm around his fingers. She was close, so instead of continuing to stimulate her with his lips and tongue, he gave into a baser urge and bit down on her clit, hard, worrying it between his teeth.</p><p>She came with a sharp cry, clenching around him and he pulled away from her overstimulated clit, switching to pressing soft kisses against the dip between her thighs and her hips, like she had done to him earlier, as she came down from her high. He removed his hand from in between her legs, now glistening with a mixture of sweat, saliva, and cum, as she caught her breath. Licking her essence from his fingers once he was standing again, he saw her pupils were blown wide and she lunged at him. Her lips crashed against his and his hands fell to her ass, palming at it. She moaned into the kiss, pressing her body against his.</p><p>Her hands traveled from his shoulders, down his chest, nails scraping against him, before she reached his length. She stroked him with one hand, the other pressed over his heart. He kissed along her lekku, using his tongue to trace her markings, grazing his teeth against it when her thumb rubbed over his head.</p><p>She gasped and pulled away, turning around and dropping to her hands and knees on the bunk. He stalked towards her and ran his hand down her spine before smacking her ass, causing her to jolt.</p><p>“While this view is <em>lovely</em>, I want to see your pretty face when you come apart on my cock Lady Tano,” he whispered in her ear as he leaned over her, before flipping her on her back.</p><p>He didn’t hesitate to plunge into her, bottoming out in her tight warmth. He held still while she writhed and panted against him, adjusting to his size. Once she settled, he pushed at her legs until her knees were on either side of her lekku and pressed even deeper into her. His head fell forward as he shuddered and growled at the sensation of her walls fluttering around him. He remained still until she thrust her hips up at him.</p><p>At that, he pulled almost all the way out at an agonizingly slow pace before slamming back in.</p><p>“Fuck- Maul!” her nails scrabbled at his back, searching for purchase to ground herself amidst the sensations she was drowning in.</p><p>He used one hand to keep himself propped up above her, maintaining his pace, and brought his free one to her chin, gently urging her to look at him before moving it to cradle her cheek, thumb tracing over her markings, “I’ve got you, Ahsoka. I’ve got you.”</p><p>He leaned his forehead down to meet hers, switching to a gentler pace, allowing the ecstasy they were both chasing to build slowly.</p><p>His breath hitched as she brought one hand to cradle the back of his neck and the other to reach out and trace the tattoos on his face. His hips stuttered as he leaned into her touch. He turned his head to press a kiss against her palm.</p><p>He could feel himself wavering precariously close to the edge. “Touch yourself Tano,” he demanded between groans.</p><p>He couldn’t help but watch as her hand went straight for her clit and began to roll it between her fingers. Desperate little cries escaped her throat. He knew she was close to her release, so he tore his eyes away from the magnificent site of him disappearing inside of her to look at her face as she neared completion.</p><p>It was worth it, she was beautiful. <em>He loved her</em>. </p><p>Her eyes, which had fallen closed, flew open in shock, locking onto his. “Maul!” she gasped, arching up against him as she came undone. </p><p>He fucked her steadily through her orgasm, feeling his own tightly coiled and straining for release, “You are exquisite, Ahsoka Tano.”</p><p>“Cum in me,” she ordered, voice still slightly breathy, but commanding nonetheless.</p><p>That was all it took for him to spill himself inside of her, continuing to thrust as his member pulsed in her until he was spent.</p><p>He collapsed off to the side of her but pulled her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>“I heard you,” she murmured against his chest eventually, her fingers tracing the patterns on his skin absently.</p><p>“Heard me?”</p><p>“Your thoughts, they weren’t guarded…”</p><p>He ran cold as his hearts seemed to freeze between beats, dread washing over him. He was silent for a bit and then began to pull away from her, “I…apologize, Lady Tano…I had not meant for you to be made aware of my…thoughts…on that matter.”</p><p>He stood and made to retrieve his discarded clothing, but she had sat up and grabbed his wrist, “You’re not running away again.”</p><p>“Oh I believe I am.”</p><p>She huffed, taking his face in both her hands, “You can be unbelievably dense for someone usually so perceptive.”</p><p>“Well that’s just uncalled for.”</p><p>“Say it out loud.”</p><p>“Say what?”</p><p>“You know exactly ‘what.’”</p><p>“If you can’t even tell me what you want me to say, you don’t actually want to hear those words from me.”</p><p>“Tell me you love me,” she said softly, “I know you do.”</p><p>He stared at her for what felt like an eternity, unable to find his voice. She matched his gaze beseechingly.</p><p>“Ahsoka…” he sighed finally.</p><p>Her lip quivered and she quickly bit it in order to compose herself, “Fine, you are free to run away then,” her voice flat as she turned away from him and reached for her clothes.</p><p>He knew if he let her walk away now, he’d lose her for good. He grabbed her arm, halting her hasty attempt to redress and turned her back towards him. He leaned his forehead against hers and interlaced their fingers, the gesture was their personal way of expressing affection for one another. He couldn’t quite bring himself to meet her eyes and swallowed harshly. She gently nudged him with her head, urging him to look at her.</p><p>Finally meeting her blue gaze he was struck by the soft look in them, “I love you, Ahsoka. I’ve loved you for quite some time.”</p><p>She offered him a shy smile, “Rex was the first to figure it out; he knew about us long before we did ourselves.”</p><p>”Us?”</p><p>“Yes. I- I was trying to tell you…I tried to say it earlier, but Obi-Wan interrupted,” she paused, taking a deep breath, “Maul…I love you too.”</p><p>He felt frozen with shock, realizing he had never heard those words directed at him before. He pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her arms came around his back, one hand falling against his neck as he pressed kisses into her skin, “You have no idea just how much I love you Ahsoka.”</p><p>She pulled him away from where his kisses against the column of her neck had turned into nips and met his lips with her own. They parted gently, hands working their way to the others’ cheeks to trace the patterns.</p><p>“I love you,” she repeated. And then she kept repeating it as if to make up for all the years he went without hearing it while he placed light kisses across her face. </p><p>She guided him back to the bunk and arranged them so that he was holding he flush up against his chest. He pulled her closer still, purring as she relaxed into him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the rating has gone up! Also please feel free to prompt me. As of now, I plan on addressing Palpatine and Luke at some point, but I'm probably going to be slow to update from here because I'm moving, need to start working on grad school apps and the GRE, and work is killing me rn.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 16 BBY | Tatooine | Ahsoka’s PoV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up surrounded by warmth and silently adjusted herself so she could look at the person who currently had their arms wrapped around her. Surprisingly, he was still asleep; unsurprisingly, he was still scowling. She tentatively reached out to trace over the tattoos on his brow ridge, not wanting to wake him up as it was clear he didn’t sleep anywhere near as much as he should. His face relaxed at her touch and it was shocking how much younger and untroubled he looked. Given what he had been through and the life he was currently leading, it made sense that he’d constantly be tense.</p><p>She shifted uncomfortably at that thought, the things he had done…She squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to leave the past in the past. He’d been civil with Obi-Wan, he was helping the Rebellion, Rex trusted him, <em>she</em> trusted him. Even Morai kept guiding them together. She had spent the first few months after they separated alternating between being furious and missing him, which baffled her. Running missions for the Rebellion had been an excellent way to focus her attention and keep her mind off him, but as soon as she had settled into that routine he went and messed it up. She’d been in a bit of a tricky spot on Cantonica when Crimson Dawn conveniently showed up to remind the not so good people of Canto Bight that they were the ones pulling the strings, allowing her to escape amidst the chaos. And it kept happening. Even when she wasn’t in trouble, she knew Maul had people keeping an eye on her. It was equal parts endearing and frustrating, especially because, despite all the resources he was expending, he never tried to reach out.</p><p>Then Rex mentioned his contact, <em>Convor</em>, and she immediately knew that Maul had not only maintained contact with Rex but evidently requested she not be told about his involvement. She hated to admit that revelation stung. She was also irritated by his stubborn commitment to his promise of not allowing any connection between them to put her at risk. But despite having the ability to contact him and Morai’s knowing looks, she was stubborn too. <em>He</em> would have to reach out first, so she began giving her tail the slip, hoping to provoke him.</p><p>A complication arose when, while spying on one of Rex’s holocalls with him, Maul was ambushed by Imperials and she witnessed him dispatch them with ease, she was reminded of just how attractive he was. Rex had chastised him for leaving his various secure strongholds to make those calls. His reply had been a curt reminder that his crime syndicate could not know about his involvement and they especially could not know about <em>her</em>. Rex had followed that up by asking what he was supposed to tell her should Maul die doing something so ridiculous. She was still reeling from realizing her physical attraction to him when she was hit by a rush of affection as he had replied “tell her I’m always rooting for her.”</p><p>Despite the new awareness of her feelings, she remained stalwart in her decision he reach out first, and now she’d gotten what she’d wanted. But in the aftermath she was left uncertain. Before, it had been a fantasy, there were no consequences to her feelings and she didn’t have to reckon with the entirety of who he was, she could focus on who he was for her. Now though, now it was real and there were things they would have to eventually contend with. If Anakin were here he might say, “war makes for strange bedfellows,” but Anakin was dead - not by Maul’s hand, though not for a lack of trying.</p><p>This…This had been a mistake. Maul had been right when they separated, he’d been right to keep his distance, and he’d been right when he’d tried to leave earlier. This was dangerous. But of course she had pushed it, like she pushed everything, because the feelings were already there and what was the harm in giving into them? The harm, evidently, was a myriad of overwhelming emotions she couldn’t even hope to sort out, a desire to run away with him and forget about the rest of the Galaxy, and a desire to run away from him and forget about her feelings.</p><p>Maul hadn’t stirred while she was waging her internal battle and the temptation of staying in his arms, where she was safe and loved, almost won out. She opened her eyes, stroked his face one last time as she pressed her forehead against his, and then extracted herself gingerly from his arms, tears already forming. Her own clothes had been covered in dried blood so she grabbed the boots, clothes, and armor Maul inexplicably had in her size, dressed quickly, and commandeered Obi-Wan’s speeder before she could change her mind again.</p><p>It was for the best, Obi-Wan would continue watching over Luke, Maul would continue covertly aiding the Rebellion, Rex would continue acting as the liaison and watching over his brothers, while she would continue eschewing all attachments to protect herself from ever being hurt. Maul would understand that better than most, and they were certainly all safer separated. Anakin and Padmé were proof that she and Maul would most likely end in tragedy and she couldn’t allow that to happen. Maybe they could have had an actual future if Maul could outright join the Rebellion, but him stepping away from the Shadow Collective would ultimately cripple them. Maul couldn’t join her and she couldn’t join him, so ignoring her feelings, like she had been doing for the past few years was really the most practical solution. She almost believed her own flimsy excuses for running away like a coward. </p><p>In truth, she was scared of the magnitude of her feelings for him and if she ran fast enough, she had a <em>chance</em> of not being consumed by them, because if she was, she didn’t know if she’d be able to leave his side, let alone make the kind of sacrifices required for the greater good. So she pushed forward with her decision, but then she felt Maul’s presence in the Force reaching for her. It was magnetic and she couldn’t help but be pulled in. If only for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>Ahsoka…what’s going on?</em>
</p><p>There was no demand, only confusion.</p><p>Her heart ached and she was sure he sensed it, <em>I’m sorry, it can’t…we can’t…</em>She couldn’t get the words out.</p><p>He understood anyway, he always did, <em>Very well Lady Tano. I am still rooting for you.</em></p><p>She felt hollow as she reached Mos Eisley and sold the speeder - if she ever saw Obi-Wan again, she’d have to apologize for stealing his property. She knew Maul wouldn’t reach out to her again; he had a somewhat irritating habit of keeping his word to her unless extenuating circumstances required otherwise. A part of her hated that he just accepted her leaving like it was what he had expected to ultimately happen. She wanted him to be enraged, to demand she stay with him. Walking away from the Jedi had been hard, it was her entire life, they were her family, but the disrespect the Council had shown her, the way Anakin had just expected her to come back, made it easier. Walking away, a disturbingly common behavior, this time was much harder because she actually wanted to stay.</p><p>She had been on Trask, helping Bo-Katan and the Nite Owls steal back beskar the Empire had looted, when she’d been captured. Her comlink had been confiscated, but she’d managed to ditch her sabers before the Imperials caught her. She pickpocketed a comlink and used the Force to secure a ride off planet headed in the direction of Mandalore, hoping Bo-Katan had managed to recover her sabers. It took some fiddling with the com, but she finally got through.</p><p>“Ahsoka?” Bo-Katan’s voice crackled through, “I thought the Imperials killed you!”</p><p>“Almost, they had me at the Spire-”</p><p>“Dank farrik,” she cursed under her breath, “How the fuck did you escape?”</p><p>She froze, the reason she even met Maul was because Bo-Katan had asked for her help to overthrow him, “Rex got me out.”</p><p>“<em>Rex</em>, as in your now middle-aged former Captain Rex, rescued <em>you</em> from the <em>Spire</em>?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Ahsoka, we <em>tried</em> to get the Rebellion to help us find you when the Imperials first took you, and they said they couldn’t spare the resources. So they definitely didn’t help Rex get you out and you can’t honestly think I’m stupid enough to believe he did it alone.”</p><p>“Convor helped,” she admitted, “and before you ask, I was drugged, beaten, and mostly unconscious, I have no idea who they are.”</p><p>“You’re not still with them and Rex?”</p><p>“No, it’s safer if we’re spread out. I’m coming to you because I’m hoping you happened to retrieve my lightsabers.”</p><p>“You hoped right. I’ll send you our coordinates; think you can get past the blockade on your own?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t be a problem.”</p><p>“May the Force be with you, Fulcrum.”</p><p>A couple tense rotations later and a few hours trekking through inhospitable desert later, Bo-Katan stepped out of her ship to greet her with a forearm grasp.</p><p>“You join Crimson Dawn since your rescue?” she joked.</p><p>“What?” alarm was evident in her voice.</p><p>“Your headpiece. The symbol on it is Crimson Dawn’s.”</p><p>She flushed, “I got dressed in a hurry and this was all that was available.”</p><p>“Well, we can get you a new one-”</p><p>“No,” she said a little too quickly. She hadn’t bothered to examine her headwear before, but now she realized Maul had the headpiece made for her; all of it was for her, and she left him. She had no right to wear it, but she didn’t want to take it off either. He’d wanted so much with her, done so much for her, but never told her or asked for anything. She had the sinking feeling that was because he knew there was no outcome where she didn’t leave.</p><p>Bo-Katan pursed her lips, “You know Convor, they <em>mean</em> something to you, and they’re a part of <em>Crimson Dawn</em>,” she finished flatly.</p><p>She frowned, crossing her arms across her chest protectively, and swallowed hard, “I love them.”</p><p>Shrugging, she said, “Well be careful with who you tell that; I don’t know who their actual leader is, but I’ve heard they’re ruthless.”</p><p>“Believe me, I am all too aware of that,” she muttered.</p><p>She spent the next two years trying to forget and bury those feelings. </p><p>She continued working most regularly with Bo-Katan, though she periodically aided Saw Gerrera or strategized with Bail. She had an unspoken agreement with Rex to never discuss Maul whenever they caught up. Even Obi-Wan, who began to com her somewhat regularly, never brought up the incident on Tatooine.</p><p>She eventually crossed paths with Lux Bonteri again and he apologized for how he had treated her during their run in with Death Watch. Being with him was a convenient distraction, he shared no similarities with Maul and she would have no problem sacrificing him for the good of the Rebellion. When Bo-Katan requested her aid again, she had no qualms about saying goodbye.</p><p>The Nite Owls wanted her to provide back up for aggressive negotiations with Dryden Vos who had abruptly changed the terms of a deal Bo-Katan had reluctantly made to obtain beskar Crimson Dawn had acquired. She agreed to help only if they had the means of not only concealing her identity, but her species. Which is how she found herself standing between Axe Woves and Koska Reeves with her lekku and montrals uncomfortably folded up under a Mandalorian helmet.</p><p>Bo-Katan stepped forward and removed her helmet when an attractive, but formidable looking brunette woman swept into the room.</p><p>“Who is that?” she whispered to Koska.</p><p>“That’s the public face of Crimson Dawn,” she hissed exasperatedly.</p><p> “No, Dryden Vos-”</p><p>“Qi’ra was his top lieutenant; she deposed of him over a year ago and took his spot,” Axe had leaned over to join their conversation.</p><p>“Do your colleagues have something to add to the negotiations?” Qi’ra’s voice rang out clearly.</p><p>“No,” Bo-Katan answered for them with a hint of annoyance.</p><p>“Very well. Are they going to at least remove their helmets? It was quite uncouth for you to bring backup for a civil conversation, they might as well display some manners.”</p><p>“Dank farrik, Koska cursed softly, and moved to take off her helmet.</p><p>Bo-Katan raised her hand to signal Koska to stop, “All four of us checked our weapons when we entered per your security’s request. They’re not exactly backup if they’re unarmed.</p><p>“I’ve worked with your kind before; a Mandalorian is <em>never</em> unarmed. They themselves are a weapon.”</p><p>Something about Qi’ra’s statement made her blood boil. The Mandalorian she was referring to was Maul, former Mand’alor. She could’ve been in Qi’ra’s position, but she’d walked away instead.</p><p>“Then you know that they’re not taking off their helmets just to appease your sensibilities, and you know that it would be wise for you to give us a fair deal.”</p><p>“Are you threatening me?” she laughed. </p><p>“Yes,” Bo-Katan stood her ground, “And if you truly know what we’re capable of, you won’t take that threat lightly.”</p><p>She frowned before acquiescing, “Fine, what are your terms? I’m sure we can come to agreement that won’t result in my office turning into a bloodbath.”</p><p>“Great, let’s get to work,” Bo-Katan smiled coldly as she took a seat in front of an ornate desk and Qi’ra sat opposite her.</p><p>“How long is this going to take?” she whispered.</p><p>Axe and Koska both shrugged, “Hard to say, but it doesn’t seem like we needed backup after all.”</p><p>“Unfortunately,” Koska growled, “I’d been looking forward to a fight.”</p><p>“Yeah, <em>we know.</em> You’re literally always looking to start a fight,” Axe snapped back.</p><p>She desperately stifled a laugh and, had their helmets been off, she was pretty sure Koska would’ve been sticking her tongue out at him.</p><p>Thankfully, they made it off the <em>First Light</em> without incident and with a fair contract. That didn’t stop Bo-Katan from tearing Koska and Axe a new one once they were back on their own ship, “Honestly you two behave like fucking foundlings sometimes, and Ahsoka I expected better from you. I put you in between them so they <em>wouldn’t</em> bicker the entire time.”</p><p>“Axe is the oldest,” Koska chimed in, “he’s the one that should know better.”</p><p>Bo-Katan dragged her hands down her face, “For the love of the Force,” she groaned before heading into the cockpit, “You sticking with us for now Ahsoka?” she called out.</p><p>She checked her com, she had a message from Bail that read LOTHAL SPECTRES, “Actually, any chance you could take me to Lothal?”</p><p>“You do know it’s under siege, right?” Axe asked.</p><p>“Yes, I’m assuming that why the Rebellion wants me there.”</p><p>“Well you didn’t recognize the public face of Crimson Dawn despite the fact they killed their predecessor well over a year ago, so you never know.”</p><p>That feeling of her blood boiling returned at the mention of Crimson Dawn’s current figure head, “Can you get me to Lothal or not?” </p><p>“We can get you to Lothal, can’t promise we can drop you off in the middle of the Capital City though.”</p><p>“That’s fine, if you can get me to Jalath, that’ll be close enough.”</p><p>“<em>That</em> shouldn’t be a problem.”</p><p>She’d coordinated with Spectre 2 occasionally and they had met briefly before. But this was first time she met the rest of her Rebel cell, and Spectre 1 was a familiar face. </p><p>“<em>Caleb?</em>” </p><p>He’d been two years younger than her at the Academy and she and Anakin had rarely interacted with him or his Master, Depa Billaba, but she was still overjoyed by the fact that Jedi beyond Yoda and Obi-Wan had survived.</p><p>He coughed awkwardly as Hera looked between the two of them with a wary expression, “It’s Kanan now. Kanan Jarrus. Makes it easier to avoid the Empire.”</p><p>“Did your master-”</p><p>“No, she died, making sure I’d live.”</p><p>“Masters <em>do</em> have a habit of doing that.”</p><p>“Right,” Hera took charge, “there will be time to catch up later, but we have work to do.”</p><p>Hera partnered with Kanan and sent her off with C1-10P to do surveillance. Chopper honestly reminded her of R2, albeit somehow even more chaotic and maniacal. For the first standard week that was the routine they followed and given the way Kanan looked at Hera, she got the feeling he had no qualms about doing surveillance with her for hours on end. Their Rebel cell began to grow; they welcomed Zeb and two teenagers who couldn’t have been older than fourteen. </p><p>It made her a little uncomfortable to see Sabine and Ezra involved in the Rebellion from such a young age and the dangerous missions they readily ran off on. She’d been younger than them when she joined Anakin on the battlefield, but looking back it had been an incredibly irresponsible decision. Obi-Wan was right to allow Luke a childhood and adolescence as far from the war as possible.</p><p>The night before they were set to sabotage the Imperial Armory Complex in the Capital City, she cornered Hera to discuss some concerns about the plan, “Why am I working with Kanan and Ezra? It doesn’t make sense to put all three Force sensitives together and leave the rest of you without that additional support. Besides, you <em>always</em> work with Kanan. If there is a problem in your relationship that could effect how we all work together, you need to tell us.”</p><p>“We’re not in a relationship.”</p><p>“You’re not? Neither of your are particularly subtle about how you feel.”</p><p>“That’s the problem. The Rebellion has to take precedence, and Kanan is already struggling to keep that in mind.”</p><p>She saw herself in Hera, with how she’d chosen to leave Maul rather than risk her commitment to the Rebellion. She’d lived with the guilt and doubt everyday since, “Just make sure you don’t have any regrets. None of us are guaranteed to make it out alive tomorrow.”</p><p>Hera cocked her head and matched her gaze, “Okay, Ahsoka.”</p><p>She offered her close lipped smile in return.</p><p>Their sabotage mission almost immediately went off the rails. Their smaller missions had obviously attracted Imperial attention, but they anticipated the presence of the Grand Inquisitor at the worst. They had not anticipated the arrival of Sidious’s personal enforcer. Vader. She tried in vain to stop Ezra from immediately going in for an attack, but as Vader went after Kanan, who had run to check on his apprentice’s crumpled form, she leapt into action, bring both her sabers between the crimson blade and Kanan’s back.</p><p>“The apprentice of Skywalker, it was foretold you would be here, our long awaited meeting has come at last,” a horrible mechanical voice hissed out.</p><p>“I’m glad I gave you something to look forward to.”</p><p>They traded blows, and, despite the dark figure’s encumbered movements, she was struggling to keep up with the weight of his strikes. She had only won her duel with Maul because he hadn’t wanted to actually harm her and it was the hardest duel of her life, until now, because this creature…this creature wanted her dead.</p><p>“We need not be adversaries; the emperor will show you mercy if you tell him where the remaining Jedi can be found.” </p><p>“There are no Jedi! You and your inquisitors have seen to that.”</p><p>“Well, then I will have to resort to less pleasant means to retrieve the information from your mind,” his brutal heavy handed attacks increased in frequency and there was an alarming familiarity to it.</p><p>“I don't fear you!”</p><p>“Then you will die braver than most.”</p><p>“We’ll see,” she growled. Remembering some of the moves Maul had used on Mandalore, a bit below the belt in her opinion, she used the hilt of her saber to knock Vader’s head back and swung the blade of the other up, slicing across the helmet. It happened in slow motion. He recovered and met her gaze. She had removed a portion of the face plate, leaving a sliver of the what lay beneath visible. He was horribly scarred and his eyes an awful Sith yellow, nothing like Maul’s golden irises. It was Anakin, what was left of Anakin at least.</p><p>She gasped and stumbled back, “I was warned about you. I was told what you would become. I didn’t want to believe it, that my master could be as vile as you.”</p><p>“Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him,” Vader drew himself up to his full height.</p><p>“Then I will avenge his death,” she brought her sabers up, refusing to allow her emotions to take her down.</p><p>“Revenge is not the Jedi way,” he taunted cruelly.</p><p>“I am no <em>Jedi,</em>” she growled.</p><p>Despite her determination and the injury she had inflicted on him, Vader was quickly overpowering her again. She only escaped because Sabine’s thermal detonators went off and she and Vader were flung apart by the blast. Even still, Kanan and Ezra had to drag her away as she attempted to dig through the rubble to find her former master.</p><p>She spent the rest of the way to the Ghost in shock, it wasn’t until they were in Hyperspace that she even thought to ask where they were going.</p><p>“Yavin 4,” Ezra provided, “There’s a Rebel base there.”</p><p>“Ahsoka, who was that, what happened?” Kanan asked.</p><p>She shook her head, “I- I can’t,” she began hyperventilating, she needed to talk to Maul, he would understand, he knew; he’d tried to warn her. She got her breathing under control, “I need to contact Bo-Katan.”</p><p>“Ahsoka? Are you okay?” Bo-Katan looked alarmed by her visage.</p><p>“Where can I find Qi’ra?”</p><p>“Why? What do you want with Crimson Dawn?” she whispered the last part.</p><p>“I need some answers, and she’s the only one who can give them to me,” she couldn’t ask Rex to put her in contact with him, she didn’t know if she would be able to keep the truth about Anakin from him, or how he’d react to it.</p><p>“She’ll be on Vandor. Start at The Lodge, if she’s not there, someone will have at least seen her.”</p><p>“Copy that. Fulcrum out,” she ended the transmission before Bo-Katan could ask further questions.</p><p>She left the galley and headed to the cockpit, “Any chance you can drop me off on Vandor before you go to Yavin?”</p><p>“Of course, anywhere in particular?” Hera was obviously concerned but didn’t push it.</p><p>“Fort Ypso.”</p><p>“Are you going to want backup?” Kanan had joined them in the cockpit.</p><p>“No, this is something I need to do alone.”</p><p>“Alright,” he clasped her on the shoulder before sitting in the co-pilot seat next to Hera.</p><p>She got up to go sit in the galley again, but paused to look back at the two of them. Her heart ached when she saw that Kanan had pulled Hera towards him and had rested her forehead against his. She swallowed hard and left.</p><p>She was relieved to be alone with the cold air whipping snow around her as she walked up the steps to The Lodge. It numbed her and she felt slightly more in control. It was stifling when she finally walked inside. It was far too warm and she felt increasingly uncomfortable as she stalked through the establishment looking for her prey. She found her surrounded by patrons, body guards, admirers? It didn’t matter, the result was the same. She’d have to wait until the woman was alone. But then she noticed the necklace featured prominently against her pale skin. It wasn’t anywhere near as intricate as hers and the metal alloy was definitely cheaper, but it was the same basic Crimson Dawn symbol. And it made her furious and all the heartache, pain, and frustration because of what her master had become and the regret she had towards personal choices she’d made boiled over. She didn’t feel like waiting.</p><p>She withdrew her sabers for the second time that day and sliced through the bar, conveniently drawing Qi’ra’s attention. Unfortunately, it also drew everyone else’s attention too and she was soon deflecting blaster bolts, lopping off limbs of people who grabbed at her, and committing further property damage. Qi’ra had taken advantaged of the chaos she’d created to stalk off towards her ship. She couldn’t let her get away, so, turning off her sabers, she tapped into her pain and anger, freezing everyone in the bar in place before slamming them into the floor and chasing after Qi’ra.</p><p>Her footprints in the snow disappeared halfway down the path to the ship yard and she had about a ten second warning though the Force that Qi’ra had climbed up the wall and was about to land on her. She moved just in time, but Qi’ra swept her legs out from under her before aiming an elbow for her ribs. She flipped up into a standing position before Qi’ra could make contact and she grabbed her by the elbow, flipping her over so she landed on her back and punched her squarely in the face. Qi’ra still managed to swing a leg up and kick her in the side of the face, sending her tumbling back. She regained her bearings, and bared her fangs. She ran at Qi’ra, launching herself over and behind her, shoving her to her knees before trapping her in a headlock. Only then did she reignite a saber, holding it to her throat. With the white blade singeing Qi’ra’s neck, she ordered, “Tell your boss I wish to speak with him.”</p><p>She chuckled, “And <em>who</em> should I say is inquiring?”</p><p>It felt like she’d been slapped in the face, because Qi’ra wasn’t being obstinate, she genuinely didn’t know who she was. To cover for her lapse in concentration, she sheathed her saber and yanked Qi’ra up by her arm, “He should be able to piece that together on his own.”</p><p>Qi’ra raised an eyebrow, giving her a calculating look, but finally wiped the blood from her face and acquiesced, “Follow me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Canon Star Wars timeline? I don’t know her.</p><p>Sorry for high-key ghosting this fic and sorry for inevitably ghosting it again. I’d like to say that I’ve put writing on the back burner because I’ve been applying to grad school, but really I just didn’t <em>feel</em> like writing and then didn’t reply to your lovely comments because I avoided my inbox due to guilt. Also I am really sorry for bailing on existing plot lines and separating them again, but I swear I’m going somewhere with this. Also, I am aware I’ve taken some pretty extreme liberties with the timeline of events. </p><p>I’m really sorry if you guys hate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 16 BBY | Tatooine | Maul’s PoV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She left while he’d slept. He made it off the ship in time to see her disappear beyond the horizon on a speeder that most likely belonged to Kenobi. Her bloody attire had been left behind, meaning she had found the clothes and armor he had made for her. At least he wouldn’t have to answer any questions about that. She’d taken the headpiece he’d commissioned as well, though he didn’t understand why; it served no practical purpose. </p><p>He had expected this. He’d <em>hoped</em> she’d stay, despite everything, the risks, and the complications, but he always knew she’d leave; it was why he’d kept his distance. Still, he couldn’t help but reach out, <em>Ahsoka…what’s going on?</em></p><p>He could feel her pain, regret even, before she replied, <em>I’m sorry, it can’t…we can’t…</em></p><p>He was thankful that this was the outcome he’d ultimately been prepared for, otherwise it would have been significantly harder to ignore how his hearts twisted and sank, <em>Very well Lady Tano. I am still rooting for you.</em></p><p>In the past he might have raged and left a path of devastation in his wake as he attempted to destroy himself. Now though, now he was calm. In general he had become less angry; he had to contribute that to Ahsoka, she had helped him to let go of the pain, resentment, and shame he felt regarding the loss of his legs. It made him hate less. Kenobi had been right, he had changed. He was left with two options, leave without acknowledging Rex or letting him know Ahsoka had left, or go back inside and face both of them, despite them knowing aspects of what had transpired.</p><p>Sighing heavily, he stalked back towards Kenobi’s home, “You’re going to need a new speeder,” he remained frozen in the threshold.</p><p>“Ahsoka stole mine.”</p><p>“You don’t sound surprised.”</p><p>“She takes after Anakin that way…”</p><p>He caught Kenobi’s gaze, <em>Do you know? Do you know what he’s become?</em></p><p>Kenobi nodded imperceptibly, guilt falling heavily over him.</p><p>Evidently tired of the silence, Rex chimed in, “You told Ahsoka why you’re on Tatooine of all places. Care to tell us?”</p><p>“We both know Anakin and Padmé were <em>involved</em>, we also know she was pregnant before she was killed,” he offered assurance that they both knew most of the story and obviously had no intention of doing anything with the information.</p><p>Kenobi eyed him warily, “You might as well sit down then.”</p><p>He nodded and stepped inside, reclaiming the chair he’d previously been sitting in.</p><p>“Padmé wasn’t pregnant when she died. She died shortly after she gave birth. Given how powerful any child of Skywalker must be, we decided to keep the birth a secret and hide the child.”</p><p>“So you hid him on his father’s home planet?” he asked skeptically. </p><p>“I mean, at least you didn’t give him the same last name,” Rex joked.</p><p>“No, no, we did. Padmé named him Luke, so his name is Luke Skywalker.”</p><p>He buried his face in his hands while Rex groaned.</p><p>“Well done.”</p><p>“The Empire isn’t looking for him; they don’t know he exists. He’s living on a moisture farm with his aunt and uncle and he himself won't even know he’s Force sensitive.”</p><p>“Why? That’s something he needs to know.”</p><p>“He’s <em>three</em> Maul; he's much too young to begin any form of training.” </p><p>“On that, we can agree, but when he’s older, he’s going to need how to control it or else he won’t be able to hide his abilities.”</p><p>“His uncle blames me for Anakin’s death…I do too. He doesn’t want me endangering any more Skywalkers, and he’s quite right to want me to stay away.”</p><p>“What happened to Anakin was <em>not</em> your fault.” </p><p>Both Kenobi and Rex looked at him surprised.</p><p>“I feel like you two might need a private conversation,” Rex announced and swiftly walked outside.</p><p>“I left him. He was grievously injured, in pain, <em>suffering</em>, and I left him.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault though. What happened to my legs was not your fault either,” he admitted, “Sidious set traps for all of us. He intended for all of this to happen. Granted, he had anticipated on you successfully killing me, but either way, I was out of the picture and no longer a threat, so he could focus on grooming Skywalker. He counted on you besting Skywalker, but being unable to kill him; he has a way of using brotherly bonds to destroy his enemies. Now Skywalker, while still powerful, will never be able to overthrow him.”</p><p>“Killing Satine, was that part of Sidious’s plan?”</p><p>“No. I blamed you for a long time because Sidious was untouchable, but you, I could get revenge against you. And it didn’t change anything, because it wasn’t your fault. I have the deaths of many on my hands; hers is the one I regret the most. Should you wish to kill me, I won’t deny you your revenge,” he paused, and then added, “I am truly sorry, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>It was the first time he had said the man’s first name, and Obi-Wan noticed, “I have no desire to kill you. My failure to kill you on Naboo resulted in you spending ten years alone, with no legs, surrounded by garbage, on an inhospitable planet…I am tired of losing people.”</p><p>“Very well, should you change your mind, let me know, and I will come to you.”</p><p>“You actually did lose your mind during those ten years you spent on Lotho Minor.”</p><p>He couldn’t fight back a grin, “I suppose I did. Watch over the boy; I sense your role in his life is not yet over.” </p><p>Obi-Wan nodded in acknowledgment and he walked outside. After sharing a traditional forearm shake with Rex, he once again boarded his ship and took off towards Vandor.</p><p>Dryden had not been answering his com, so once he had landed his ship on the <em>First Light</em>, he headed straight for his second-in-command’s office to remind him of his place. Instead of finding him, one of his lieutenants was occupying the space, “Where’s Vos?” he demanded.</p><p>“Dead,” she replied curtly, unfazed by him barging in.</p><p>“And you are?”</p><p>“The one that killed him,” she said frankly.</p><p>“I meant your name,” he growled. There was something curious about her; she didn’t fear him, even <em>Vos</em> had feared him.</p><p>“Qi’ra. Now if you don’t mind, I have to reprimand a group of smugglers over ‘misplaced’ coaxium.”</p><p>“Are you aware of who I am?”</p><p>“Yes, Lord Maul, and as your second-in-command, I expect to you to give me the autonomy to take care of my responsibilities,” she stalked past him.</p><p>He yanked her towards him with the Force, grabbing her by the chin so she had to match his gaze, he was satisfied by the flicker of fear in her eyes, it felt good to be in control again, “I expect a full-report of everything that occurred while I was attending to an urgent outside matter once you are done ‘reprimanding’ your smugglers. I will give you the autonomy to take care your responsibilities, one of which is to answer your com; set it to the correct frequency. Am I understood?”</p><p>“Yes, my Lord,” she still maintained her outward composure despite her frantic heart rate. She was perfect for the job.</p><p>“Very well Qi’ra,” he let go of her face, “Come to my office immediately after you’re finished.” </p><p>“I will,” she strode out of the room, head still held high. </p><p>Still thrown by his odd interaction with his new second in command, he stalked to his office and threw himself down into the chair behind his holotable. He pulled up Qi’ra’s chain code. This was not how he had anticipated his day going and now he had a new woman to contend with, that, while appearing to be competent, would probably challenge his every order. There were too many people on this ship, and nothing was stable. Rex had a place he could call home, even Obi-Wan had a <em>house</em>, granted it was on Tatooine, but the sentiment was there. He needed a place for himself. Especially because he now had an ambitious cur on his hands that wouldn’t hesitate to stab him in the back.</p><p>Said cur walked into his office without preamble, “Vos was competent enough, but he’d grown complacent. He was a <em>safe</em> choice.”</p><p>“Seeing as you murdered him and are not a ‘safe’ choice for second-in-command, tell me why I shouldn’t just dispose of you and find another ‘safe’ choice?”</p><p>She leaned forward across the table, “Because, for now, I need you where you are.”</p><p>“So you won’t do away with me like Vos in the meantime and I clearly have something you want; what’s in it for me?”</p><p>“I can get you whatever you want.”</p><p>He laughed, “I highly doubt that.”</p><p>She smirked, “But it’s worth a shot, don’t you think?”</p><p>He considered her for a minute; she didn’t waver under his gaze.</p><p>“I have various strongholds throughout the Galaxy for the different organizations that make up the Shadow Collective. I need one for myself on Dathomir. How soon can you make that happen?”</p><p>“Give me two weeks.”</p><p>“You have one.”</p><p>“And if I don’t deliver?”</p><p>“I return you to Corellia; that is where you’re from, is it not?”</p><p>Fear flashed in her eyes at the mention of her home world, but she recovered quickly, “It’ll be done in a week.”</p><p>She stood and turned to leave but paused at the door, “Just one question-”</p><p>“What?” he growled.</p><p>“Will this stronghold be for you and you alone, or should there be accommodations for any <em>companions</em> you may have?”</p><p>“Why, are you interested?” he asked sarcastically.</p><p>She offered him a closed lip smile, “We’ll see.”</p><p>True to her word, she got it done in a week. From there, it was convenient to fall into bed with her whenever their paths physically crossed.</p><p>He still had operatives tailing Ahsoka to provide coincidental backup, but he no longer reviewed footage or reports involving her and Rex had stopped offering updates. After he had grown accustomed to Morai periodically perching on his horns just because she wanted affection, he had anticipated that he and Ahsoka Tano would never again cross paths. </p><p>Until, two years after he last saw her, he received an unscheduled holocall from his second-in-command, “Lord Maul.”</p><p>“Qi’ra, what is so <em>urgent</em> you are unable to attend to it yourself?” he growled.</p><p>Ignoring his irritation she continued, “I have a Togruta female with me. She’s sporting some <em>unique</em> headwear, even more unique weapons, and she wishes to speak with <em>you.</em>”</p><p>That genuinely caught him off guard. It happened occasionally, despite all the spies he had, it was inevitable for some things to slip through the cracks. What was truly concerning was he couldn’t conceal his shock. Qi’ra was more than wise enough not to say anything, but she had narrowed her eyes when he ordered, “Bring the ship and come to me on Dathomir.”</p><p>“I’m on my way,” she ended the call.</p><p>A few hours later she greeted him as he boarded the <em>First Light</em>, “Who is she? Not only did she nearly demolish The Lodge, but I had to use Teräs Käsi just to keep up with her when she attacked me.”</p><p>“She didn’t introduce herself?”</p><p>Qi’ra flashed him a patronizing smile as they entered the lift, “All she said was to tell you she wanted to speak with you; she seemed confident a description was all that was needed for an invitation. And she was right. So again, <em>Maul</em>, who is she?”</p><p>“Fulcrum, and you weren’t keeping up with her, <em>she</em> was sizing you up.”</p><p>“Care to elaborate on why one of the Rebellion’s most valuable operatives is openly wearing Crimson Dawn’s symbol?”</p><p>“No,” he firmly ended the line of conversation. When Qi’ra had mentioned unique headwear, he’d assumed Ahsoka had returned to wearing her Akul-tooth headdress. He had deduced, for reasons unknown to him, she had taken the headpiece that she had to have known he had custom made for her; he’d never actually expected her to wear it.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him as the lift doors hissed open, revealing Ahsoka Tano, hands clasped behind her back, gazing at Dathomir’s landscape just beyond the transparisteel.</p><p>Qi’ra made to step out first, but he yanked her back with the Force; this was a conversation he wanted to have alone, “Leave us.”</p><p>“Very well, Lord Maul.”</p><p>He stepped out of the lift, and the doors slid shut, only then did she turn to face him. His traitorous hearts beat out of sync at the sight of her; he had been woefully unprepared for how seeing her again would make him feel. Doing his best to feign indifference, he sat down on one of the couches, splaying his arms across the back, “Lady Tano…to what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>“We’re back to you calling me that?” she sounded annoyed and remained standing, though her arms were now crossed across her chest, a familiar protective posture of hers.</p><p>“It would be impertinent of me to call you anything else,” he replied diplomatically.</p><p>“My name, Maul. You call me by my name,” she stepped forwards.</p><p>“I was not certain we were still on a first name basis…Ahsoka.”</p><p>She had the decency to look down, slightly embarrassed, ashamed even, by how she had chosen to leave things between them. However, she squared her shoulders and met his gaze once more, “And yet you still expend your resources to keep an eye on me.”</p><p>“You’re a valuable asset to the Rebellion and an equally valuable target to the Empire. It’s practical to have additional insurance for your survival.”</p><p>She appeared to mull over his rationale, before abruptly, bordering on urgency, changing the topic, “Are you with Qi’ra?” </p><p>There was an accusation in her tone that surprised him; he had not anticipated her asking about the nebulous nature of his relationship with the formidable lieutenant, “I fail to see why that is relevant.”</p><p>“She can’t be trusted. She’s only looking out for herself.”</p><p>“Which is currently beneficial to my various Underworld pursuits.” </p><p>She glared at him, evidently not in the mood for his evasive non-answers.</p><p>“There are currently two people in this Galaxy that I trust to never betray me. Qi’ra is not one of them,” he was caught off guard by the relief that flooded across her face, “and neither are you,” the relief was swiftly replaced by hurt.</p><p>“Well then who <em>do</em> you trust to never betray you?”</p><p>“Seeing as you aren’t one of them, it seems rather imprudent for me to reveal that information to you.”</p><p>“Does she know that sleeping with you doesn’t earn your trust? Because that’s something you should’ve let her know prior to beginning your affair,” despite the blatant sarcasm, there was genuine pain in her voice.</p><p>“I trusted you at the time, Lady Tano, something I recall you used to your advantage,” it was quite endearing how furiously she blushed at the mention of their last encounter. He forced himself to remember how it felt to wake up to her distinct absence, to realize his hope that she would stay by his side was in vain, “And Qi’ra is no fool, she is aware that, while I have complete faith in her capabilities, I do not trust her loyalty. I am certain she feels similarly about me. The physical aspect of our relationship is immaterial.”</p><p>“Just as long as it doesn’t affect the Rebellion,” her voice was oddly hollow, the statement almost rehearsed.</p><p>“It seems that <em>you</em> do not have faith in <em>my</em> capabilities if you think my carnal entanglements and the lack of unconditional loyalty within the Shadow Collective impede my ability to run it and thus negate my usefulness to the Rebellion. Now, given that my usual contact is Rex, I have reason to believe your presence here is due to ulterior motives. This is a personal visit, so, again, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he found himself standing once more, drawn towards her as usual.</p><p>“I- you were right.”</p><p>“You’re going to have to be more specific than-”</p><p>“About Anakin! You were right about Anakin…”</p><p>“I know I was. I was right about all of it; this isn’t new information.”</p><p>“I still couldn’t- didn’t want to believe the truth about Anakin, but I can’t pretend anymore. You were right.”</p><p>The satisfaction of hearing her admit he was right, the sense of victory and self-righteousness he’d expected, the desire to gloat - he felt none of it, he hadn’t won anything. He instead struggled to remain unaffected by her admission, fighting the familiar desire to try to comfort her, “While I appreciate you coming all this way to tell me that, a holocall will suffice if a similar situation arises in the future.”</p><p>“I came to apologize.”</p><p>That was unexpected.</p><p>“You already apologized, years ago. I believe I apologized for my transgressions as well.”</p><p>“I came to apologize for agreeing to work with you under one condition and upon you fulfilling that condition, attacking you because I didn’t like your answer. I betrayed you. I never apologized for that first betrayal. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Oh he and Ahsoka Tano could’ve been magnificent. He was sorry they were destined to run parallel and, aside from one night he both cherished and regretted in equal measure, would never be together, “I accept your apology, in hindsight I could’ve worded my answer better,” he admitted, “How did you come to accept the truth about your former master?”</p><p>“I’m sure you’re familiar with the Rebel activity on Lothal,” he inclined his head in affirmation, “The Empire decided that it was time to send in their enforcer…”</p><p>“Vader,” he confirmed.</p><p>“I fought him…I was on defense the entire time, but I got one hit in, thanks to your fighting style no less, and his eyes…” she shook her head, trying to erase the memory.</p><p>He stepped closer to her, surveying her countenance, “Why do you wear that headpiece?” </p><p>He surprised them both by reaching out to run his fingers along the intricate metal work and letting them trail onto her lek. She leaned into his touch.</p><p>“You had it made for me.”</p><p>He pulled his hand away, clenching it into a fist.</p><p>“It marks you as an agent of Crimson Dawn.”</p><p>“I realized, despite my better judgement, I <em>am</em> rooting for you.”</p><p>“And you expect me to <em>care</em>? After everything, after all this time?”</p><p>“I know you do.”</p><p>He chuckled softly and smiled, “Ah, you do.” Ahsoka Tano was indeed magnificent and he could never deny the hold she had over him. But no, he couldn’t risk watching her leave again; it was better to be the one who walked away. He retrieved his own comlink off his belt and handed it to her, “You’ll be able to contact Qi’ra directly with this; I’ll instruct her to always respond and provide whatever resources you may need immediately,” he paused before adding, “It <em>was</em> good to see you again, Ahsoka.”</p><p>He’d promptly turned on his heel and begun walking away, leaving Ahsoka standing alone behind him when she shouted after him, “So that’s it then?”</p><p>He paused, looking over his shoulder, “What’s ‘it’?”</p><p>“You give me a direct line of communication to your- your concubine, and walk away?”</p><p>“I gave you a direct line of communication to my <em>second in command</em> should you, once again, find yourself in need of assistance.”</p><p>“Does she know who I am?”</p><p>“Yes. She knows you’re an important ally with a <em>specific</em> skill set.”</p><p>“No! To you. Does she know who I am <em>to you</em>?”</p><p>“That <em>is</em> who you are to me. You made it quite clear you had no interest in being anything more.”</p><p>“Not because that was what I wanted!”</p><p>“Then why? Why did you leave?” he demanded, “Why did you leave…” he couldn’t finish the question; <em>me</em> remained unspoken and hung heavy between them.</p><p>“Why didn’t you stop me?” she furiously countered, before softly adding, “Why did you let me go?”</p><p>“You asked me to.”</p><p>The fondness in her gaze was unmistakable, “You were right about more than just Anakin and Sidious. Attachments are a weakness that can be exploited. I have lost nearly everyone dear to me; I couldn’t risk you too. I had hoped you wouldn’t find someone better suited for you than me. But Qi’ra shares your ambition, your ruthlessness, your propensity for scheming…”</p><p>“Lady Tano, you and I are much more similar than you are willing to admit. Beyond our equal skill with the Force and a lightsaber, you are a fierce and cunning warrior.”</p><p>“You’d thought I would stay with you. That was why you commissioned this headpiece. I’m sorry I didn’t.”</p><p>“Hoped, <em>maybe</em>…But you wouldn’t have been true to yourself if you had. And my position as head of the Shadow Collective is too valuable to the Rebellion for me to abscond the throne, so to speak.”</p><p>“Do you want to?”</p><p>“Want to what?”</p><p>She grabbed his hand, “If you could, would you run away with me?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. The Rebellion is too important to you.”</p><p>“That’s why you’re helping? Because it matters to me?”</p><p>“I am helping for a myriad of ignoble and noble reasons, but that is the most compelling one. I have done many things that you should not be able to look past nor forgive me for, not that I’m assuming you have; I do not wish to add to the list.”</p><p>“What if it didn’t matter to me? What if I was tired of fighting? I’ve been most of my life. What if I wanted to be selfish?”</p><p>He reached out to trace the markings on her face and pressed his forehead against hers. Her breath hitched.</p><p>“Then you would not be the Ahsoka Tano that I love,” there was no point in trying to deny it.</p><p>Despite his rejection of her vague plan she smiled, not pulling away from him, “You still love me.”</p><p>“Did you ever really doubt that?”</p><p>“Well there is the matter of your second in command…”</p><p>“I believe I would be correct in assuming I am not the only one to have partaken in meaningless dalliances amongst my cohort over the past two years.”</p><p>She blushed and looked away, confirming his suspicions. Of course her affairs could have been for enjoyment instead of convenience and a futile attempt to not care. </p><p>“I missed you,” she admitted, still not looking at him.</p><p>So it hadn’t been for enjoyment, something he was inordinately pleased to hear, “So that’s why you’re really here. You miss me and you want…what?”</p><p>“I don’t want to wait until this war is over to get what I want.”</p><p>“We already established neither of us are leaving our respective posts. And either way, it is too high a risk.”</p><p>“Fighting Anakin…Vader…I’ve never been so close to being killed, aside from that business on Mortis. Our lives are already filled with risk. I don’t want to put things off until the Galaxy is no longer in chaos, because there is no way to know when that will be or if either of us will live to see that day.”</p><p>“Ahsoka…”</p><p>“I understand you no longer trust me,” she cut him off, “but should you decide it’d be worth the risk, I’m sure you’ll have a way of finding me,” she smiled up at him before firmly pressing her lips against his.</p><p>He couldn’t help but kiss her back, one arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her flush against him, and the other falling along her back lek. She was the one to break the kiss off, resting her forehead against his while she recaptured her breath. And then she stepped out of his hold, heading towards the lift. She paused at the doors, “Will Qi’ra let me borrow a ship, or will I have to rely on one of your lower ranking agents for a ride?”</p><p>“Borrowing implies the intention to return, and you usually just take whatever ship you want anyway.”</p><p>“Qi’ra is more competent and harder to distract than you are; I don’t think I can get away with it this time.”</p><p>He halfheartedly glared at her, “Hilarious. Did you ever pay Obi-Wan back for his speeder?”</p><p>She grimaced and he laughed, but then she was suddenly very close to him again, peering up with her impossibly blue eyes, “You called him Obi-Wan,” there was a sense of wonder in her voice.</p><p>“As opposed to?”</p><p>“Kenobi. You always called him Kenobi...It’s him and Rex that you trust.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“So you know about Luke?”</p><p>“Yes, and I’m apparently doing a much better job of keeping him a secret than you are.”</p><p>“I’m surprised you haven’t tried to kidnap him and train him as an apprentice.”</p><p>“This is no environment to train Force sensitive children in and neither the Jedi nor Sith codes are particularly healthy for a child to be raised with.”</p><p>“So you’ve thought about it.”</p><p>“No, I specifically don’t want to train an apprentice.”</p><p>“Not that. Children. You’ve thought about raising children.”</p><p>He felt his face burn, “Don’t you have a ship to steal?”</p><p>“Tell Qi’ra to let me take a ship, and I promise to buy Obi-Wan a new speeder.”</p><p>“Very well Lady Tano, you have a deal,” he reached out to do the traditional forearm clasp, but she pulled him towards her, kissing him once more before letting go.</p><p>“May the Force be with you, Maul.”</p><p>“I will always be rooting for you, Ahsoka.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that was two chapters in under a week, so imma head out, see you in another 6 months…kidding…hopefully. I’ve got some vague ideas and actually want to write, but I have some real world responsibilities I need to take care of for the next month or so, so hopefully I’ll be back before another 6 months go by. I’m having so much fun writing this story and I hope you guys are having fun reading it, but if not, I will keep posting my garbage content anyway b/c this is my way of keeping my hyper-fixations from taking over my life</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>